Armas Legendarias
by Angel0scur0
Summary: Armas Legendarias que simbolizan el legado de los guardianes caidos, si caen en manos equivocadas, el mundo quedaria sumido en una oscuridad eterna...solo los elegidos pueden portar tales armas, pero como piensan obtenerlas y que deberan pasar para ser los elegidos? Aqui lo veran! (Historia complementaria a la original Eden Eternal (La Fantasia Eterna))
1. Espada del Viento

**Muy buenas todos mis lectores, me ausente nuevamente por cuestiones académicas, pero bueno ya estoy de regreso, también me dio chance de pensar en cómo incorporar las armas que utilizaran sus OC y fue que dije "pues hagamos una historia dedicado a esa y después continuamos con la original pero ya con las armas listas" y bueno aquí está la primera de tantas.**

 **Capitulo1. La Espada de los Vientos.**

 **Bosque Arcoíris.**

Karin había el estado caminando en el bosque durante un tiempo, sin embargo, aun cuando vivió toda su vida en la villa de san Andrés, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de salir y conocer a fondo el bosque, parecía que daba vueltas en círculo hasta que la noche hizo acto de presencia y no le quedo más remedio que buscar un lugar en donde quedarse, vio una cascada que desembocaba en un arroyo, la brisa podía sentirse fresca debido al roció del agua, se acostó sobre el césped y cayó en un profundo sueño.

" _Donde estoy…? Que es este lugar…? No se suponía que estaba en el bosque?...que hago en lo que parece ser un…templo"_

Karin veía a su alrededor, columnas de mármol con grabados de líneas verticales, un piso solido del mismo material y estatuas que asemejaban caballeros clavando la espada en el suelo sujetándola de su empuñadura, mientras las incógnitas invadían su cabeza, una mujer misteriosa apareció en la entrada del templo, de tez blanca, pelo largo lacio rojizo, ojos azul como un lago, y un cuerpo atractivo pese a la armadura que portaba ella de color morado con líneas doradas, dejando ver que era una caballera de muy alto rango, en su mano portaba una espada de color purpura, pero desprendía un aura del color del arcoíris, su empuñadura con joyas dejaban ver el hermoso ornamento que combinaba con el filo de la hoja, la hermosa mujer tenía una mirada llena de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento mientras apretaba el puño en el cual sostenía la espada.

" _Mi ambición…mi codicia, forjaron esta arma maldita, debo impedir que caiga en manos equivocadas, debo ocultarla al menos hasta que alguien digno de ella aparezca y debo darme prisa, ellos ya me están buscando"_

Karin intento hablarle a la chica, sin embargo esta le ignoraba, se acercó a ella por detrás posando su mano en su hombro, pero esta solo le atravesó, como si de un fantasma se tratase, al ver que no podía escucharla ni tocarla, se limitó a seguirla, la chica aunque su paso era rápido, se veía insegura, llena de remordimiento, cuando se detuvo frente a la base de una de las estatuas del salón, por un momento se quedó pensando y solo dijo.

" _Hazte cargo de ella"_

Karin quedo sorprendida, le abría estando hablando a la estatua? O será que esas palabras iban para ella? Acaso la chica sabia de su presencia aun siendo un sueño? Mientras más preguntas se hacía Karin, la chica puso su mano en medio de la base de la estatua, una parte de ella se sumió y la estatua comenzó a moverse hacia el lado izquierdo haciendo temblar el lugar, cuando termino, unas escaleras de piedra normal aparecieron, las mismas iban hacia arriba, la chica comenzó a subir a paso veloz mientras Karin la seguía de cerca, ambas quedaron frente a una gran puerta que era custodiada por dos estatuas y sus espadas entre cruzadas, la chica dijo unas palabras y las estatuas se movieron quitando las espadas y en fundándolas nuevamente, la puerta se abrió por si sola y detrás de ella se podía ver lo que parecía ser una cámara llena de tesoros, monedas de oro, plata, joyas, diamantes, y en el fondo, se encontraba la estatua de una mujer, la cual asemejaba a la chica teniendo los brazos extendidos y bajo esa estatua, se encontraba una tumba, la chica se acercó abrazando su espada, cuando llego a la tumba, hizo una reverencia y puso la espada en las manos de la estatua.

" _Aquí descansaras, hasta que alguien digna de ti, pueda portarte como es debido, sin que la codicia, avaricia y sus egoístas propósitos, te puedan cegar y llevar por el mal camino, me arrepiento de haber sido la autora de esta arma y cargare con el peso de mi culpa hasta el fin de mis días o hasta que alguien te use para lo que realmente fuiste creada…erradicar al mal sin caer en el"_

La chica se acerca a la tumba poniendo una de sus manos en ella, su mirada era triste y nostálgica, se podía ver que quien estuviese dentro, ella le guardaba cariño y respeto, y sentía que por su culpa quien descansaba dentro de ella, había encontrado el final de su vida.

Dando unos pasos hacia atrás hizo una última reverencia en forma de despedida, se dio la media vuelta y se dirigía hacia la puerta, Karin sabía que ella no podía verla ni tocarla, pero su corazón dio un brinco, cuando la chica la miraba fijamente, Karin se movía de lado a lado y la mirada de la chica le seguía como si supiera de su presencia, la chica movió los labios como si tratase de darle un mensaje, después de eso todo se desvaneció quedando una completa oscuridad.

Karin se encontraba sola, rodeada de oscuridad y en el vacío, intento hablar, pero fue en vano, no tenía voz, no podía ni siquiera escuchar su propia voz en su mente, entonces comenzó un susurro que a medida se hizo más y más fuerte.

" _Oscuridad…Caos…Destrucción"_

La voz se hacía más fuerte y molesto, aun cuando Karin se tapase los oídos, la voz se podía escuchar claramente, sentía que en cualquier momento la locura la iba a invadir, cerró los ojos intentado el pedir ayuda pero no tenía voz y aun si la tuviese nadie podría escucharla gritar en la oscuridad.

La voz se había detenido, ya no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, únicamente su respiración y latidos del corazón el cual estaba acelerado debido a la presión y temor que sentía en ese momento, al abrir los ojos, se vio tirada en el piso, levantando la mirada observo que se encontraba en villa de san Andrés, las casas estaban destruidas, la villa estaba en llamas, el piso estaba teñido de un rojo escarlata y a su lado estaban cadáveres de lo que parecían ser sus aliados o guerreros, intento levantarse pero, un dolor punzante en su abdomen evitaba que se moviera llevo su mano hacia donde sentía el dolor y sintió algo húmedo, reviso y era sangre que goteaba de una herida muy profunda, repentinamente, una figura con una túnica negra que tenía un botón dorado en forma de dragón en el cuello apareció frente a Karin, ella trato de empuñar la espada pero el dolor no se lo permitía, la figura se agacho sujetando el rostro de Karin y le susurró al oído.

" _El tiempo, está cerca"_

Acto seguido, abrió su túnica y Karin pudo notar una armadura totalmente negra sin ningún otro color visible, únicamente negra y oscura como el alma de quien la portaba, desenvaino su espada y ataco a Karin con ella.

Pegando un grito al mismo tiempo que despertaba, haciendo eco por todo el bosque nocturno, el sudor recorría su frente, su corazón latía como si quisiera salirse de su pecho, esa pesadilla había sido muy real, mientras intentaba calmarse, sintió que algo toco su hombro y al revisar, vio a la figura con túnica que había visto en su pesadilla, no le basto más de un segundo para reaccionar y levantarse rápidamente para desenfundar su arma.

" _Quién eres? Acaso quieres pelear? No dudare en desenvainar mi espada contra ti"_

Pese a que Karin trataba de ser valiente, las imágenes y experiencia que tuvo en sus pesadillas, la hacían temblar, pero no dejaría que él lo supiese.

" _Tranquila, soy yo, Irvin, escuche gritos de auxilio y vine tan rápido como pude, nunca imagine que serias tú la que estuviera despertando a medio bosque"_

Irvin dejo ver su rostro, a lo que Karin libero un suspiro de alivio y cayo arrodillada al suelo por haber sentido tanto temor y temblor en sus piernas, Irvin se acercó y le pregunto qué era lo que tenía, porque estaba desesperada gritando ayuda y había tenido esa reacción con él.

" _Es una larga historia realmente…pero te la contare, quizás tú puedas ayudarme"_

Irvin se sentó al lado de Karin, quien comenzó a relatar el sueño que tuvo a principio de la chica, después el susurro que casi la volvía loca y por último, un encapuchado misterioso de armadura negra que le había dicho que el tiempo está cerca, que abra querido decir con eso? Se preguntaba ella misma, Irvin al escuchar su historia, no mostro ningún tipo de reacción, como si ya hubiera pasado por eso, o quizás porque ya sabía lo que sucedería.

" _Bien, realmente no se mucho acerca de eso, solo tengo algunas bases, se llaman sueños proféticos, son como premoniciones de lo que puede pasar en un futuro y a la vez pudiste tener una epifanía, una revelación que te será útil en el futuro, dime algo, leíste el libro que te di?"_

Karin negó con la cabeza, que no lo había hecho, tomo el libro que estaba a su costado y lo abrió para leerlo, pero se llevó una sorpresa al enterarse de que no había nada escrito, salvo un poema y una ilustración con unas cuantas palabras, el rostro de Karin reflejaba dudas al respecto de que podía significar o que era eso.

" _No siempre estaré yo para darte las respuesta sabes?...solo te diré que esas páginas aunque parezcan inútiles y confusas, son la clave de los sueños que acabas de tener, solo reflexiona y encontraras la respuesta, a veces tienes que cambiar de lugar para poderte encontrar, en ocasiones solo basta con eliminar, no lo vayas a olvidar"_

Acaso Irvin intentaba darle una pista a Karin de lo que debía ella hacer? El no parecía muy interesado en darle una respuesta directa, prefería que ella se quebrase la cabeza pensando, ya que tenía razón, no siempre estaría el para ayudarla, Karin vio el libro y se sumergió literalmente en él, comenzó a leer el poema.

" _Viento, tu que eres libre y eres el agitador de las hojas, que tiemblan de éxtasis al sentir tus caricias, traspasando todo obstáculo, no hay nada ni nadie que pueda cortar tu camino"_

Como era de esperar, Karin no entendió nada, parecía una simple oda al viento, nada más, no tenía nada de extraño, cuando levanto su mirada para preguntarle a Irvin, él había desaparecido, y su voz hizo eco en el bosque.

" _Encontrar, Eliminar, Cambiar Lugar, no Olvidar"_

Aun sin entender lo que decía, se sentía más aliviada y tranquila, tanto así que de inmediato Karin se quedó dormida sobre el césped.

 **Bosque Arcoíris- Villa de los Anuran**

La noche termino, el sol se hacía presente poco a poco sobre la copa de los arboles más grandes del bosque, en una pequeña villa, un joven Anuran se preparaba para salir de cacería, con su arco, sus flechas, una daga, y una piedra bendita que le regalo el Sabio de la aldea, que decía daba prosperidad en la caza.

El joven Anuran de piel verde oscura, salió de su casa con una fría y seria mirada que parecía no aceptar vacilación alguna, sin perder más tiempo, camino hacia la entrada de la villa para encontrarse con un grupo de compañeros cazadores.

En su trayecto, veía a los niños anuran jugar con arcos y flechas de juguete, los niños al verlo, se acercaron a él con gran emoción, como si se tratase de alguien importante.

" _César, César, ya saldrás de caza de nuevo? Traerás un gran festín esta vez no? Me prometiste que me traerías también una mascota no rompas tu promesa."_

" _Oye, no lo desconcentres con eso, él tiene que estar ciento por ciento concentrado en su misión, ya que el Gran Sabio personalmente se la encomendó, no tiene tiempo para lidiar con nuestras absurdas peticiones"_

El pequeño anuran bajo la mirada ante las palabras de su amigo, pues el tenía razón, el sabio de la aldea era la persona de más alto prestigio y la más importante, una palabra suya era de ley absoluta para todos los demás residentes.

El joven cazador, puso la mano en la cabeza del niño de piel celeste el cual levanto su mirada para verlo, el joven le regalo una sonrisa sin palabras, dándole a entender, que cumpliría la promesa que él había hecho, después de eso, siguió caminando hacia la entrada de la villa y vio a su grupo listos para partir.

" _Vaya, vaya hasta que el líder de cazadores nos honra con su presencia jajá, nos estábamos preguntando cuanto tiempo más te tomaría el llegar ante nosotros"_

" _Hey, ten más respeto hacia el líder, tenemos suerte de que hayamos sido elegidos para ir a esta misión que el sabio de la villa le dio personalmente, trata de comportarte como un cazador serio y deja tus bromas para después"_

" _Ehh…pero que estirado eres, si sigues así, tus arrugas se harán más grandes y tu piel parecerá un valle de rocas jajá"_

Ambos cazadores estaban vacilando el uno al otro, el líder César, con una voz grave pero tranquila, les dijo que parasen en se mismo instante, a lo que ambos anuran cerraron la boca e hicieron reverencia ante él, sin decir nada más, con un movimiento de mano, les indico que lo siguieran, mientras tanto César seguía recordando las palabras y la misión que el Sabio le había encargado el día anterior.

 **Recuerdo día anterior.**

" _Gran Sabio, César líder de los cazadores y patrullaje, se hace presente a su presencia, es todo un honor el que personalmente me haya solicitado"_

César estaba temblando, aunque parecía ser un personaje fuerte y riguroso, el solo hecho de estar frente a tal autoridad, le daba temor el hacer algo que pudiese arruinar todo, frente a él estaba un Anuran más viejo, en su piel rojiza y un atuendo asemejando a la aristocracia, denotaban los años de su vida, aunque su cuerpo era viejo, parecía tener una gran vitalidad todavía.

" _Si, gracias por venir, quería pedirte que el día de mañana, salgas a una expedición a patrullar cerca de las cascadas, hay se encuentra algo de lo que estoy interesado"_

" _Las cascadas arcoíris? Con todo respeto Gran Sabio, pero en ese lugar no hay gran cosa, a lo mucho son cangrejos del valle que son tímidos, no veo que pueda haber que le interese, porque debería ir?"_

César al darse cuenta de sus palabras, y de eso último, se dio cuenta de que había cuestionado a su líder, una gota de sudor recorrió su cabeza y se arrodillo suplicando perdón, no era de esperarse, en su cultura, cuestionar lo que dice el Sabio de la aldea, puede llegar a ser considerado traición y lleva al exilio total, el Sabio se acercó, y con una cálida sonrisa le dijo que se pusiera de pie, que no era necesario el que se degradara de tal forma.

" _Entiendo perfectamente tu punto, cierto es que hoy no hay nada de valor en ese lugar, pero el día de mañana sin duda algo estará y confío plenamente en ti y tus habilidades, para que puedas cumplir esta petición quizás egoísta para mi"_

César al escuchar sus palabras, se levantó e hizo nuevamente una reverencia hacia su Sabio, le prometió que pase lo que pase, cumpliría con su misión, llevaría a sus mejores cazadores y encontrarían eso de *valor* que el Sabio quería.

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

 **Bosque Arcoíris.**

El grupo de anurans guiados por César, habían llegado a la cascada arcoíris, en su camino, él les explico que el Sabio le dijo que encontrarían algo de valor cerca de ellas, todos tuvieron sus dudas al respecto, como con César al principio, pero eran órdenes del Sabio, no podían cuestionarlo, al pasar unos arbustos encontraron algo, y claro nada más y nada menos que a nuestra protagonista, comenzaron a hablar entre susurros.

" _Oye, que eso no es?"_

" _Pero que hace alguien así aquí?"_

" _Era esto lo que el Sabio busca?"_

Entre los susurros, César que se veía firme y calmado anteriormente, paso a tener una mirada de furia y odio al ver a Karin acostada sobre el césped, comenzó a acercarse a ella, sus pasos no denotaban vacilación alguna, iba con intenciones de dañarla, hasta que sus compañeros lo detuvieron.

" _Pero que estás haciendo?, capaz y eso sea lo que el Sabio busca, trata de calmarte"_

" _Si, no dejes que tus explosivas emociones te lleven a cometer un error, recuerda que el Sabio dijo que aquí habría algo de valor y esa humana es algo nuevo en esta área"_

César quien estaba furioso, respiro profundamente y dejo escapar el aire de su boca, les ordenó a sus compañeros que se hicieran cargo ellos, que sus emociones podrían volver a traicionarlo, les ordeno que la ataran de pies, manos, y vendaran sus ojos, por si despertase no viera el camino que conducía a su aldea.

Sus compañeros no perdieron tiempo, sacaron sus sogas, y le ataron de pies y manos, poniéndole una venda en sus ojos, mientras que uno de ellos la cargaba en sus hombros.

" _Estamos listos César, regresemos con el Sabio y contémosle al respecto, algo tiene que ver esta humana si tanto interés tiene en ella"_

Sin decir nada, César levanto su mano dando la señal para pasarse a retirar.

 **Aldea de los Anuran.**

César y sus compañeros llegaron a la aldea con Karin en hombros, los residentes, miraban con asombro, otros con miedo y algunos otros simplemente no les interesaba lo que pasaba, el grupo estaba cerca de la ubicación del sabio, pero César los detuvo.

" _Denme a la humana, se la entregare personalmente al Sabio"_

El grupo, no esperaba tal reacción de él, no estaban seguros de sí entregarle a Karin, puesto que con verla al principio, tenía intenciones de asesinarla.

" _No es que no confiemos en ti César pero, como puedes asegurarnos de que no aras algo con ella? Quiero decir, al principio caminaste sin vacilación con intención de dañarla, y ahora de buenas a primeras pides que te la entreguemos?"_

César bajo la mirada al escuchar sus palabras, la reacción que tuvo al principio, era más que razonable el que ellos pensaran que podía dañarla, sin embargo, tenía una misión que cumplir y el sabía que las misiones y las emociones, nunca van mezcladas.

" _No los culpo por desconfiar de mí, si estuviera en su lugar también objetaría lo mismo, pero el Sabio me pidió que le trajese lo que él consideraba de valor, y en esa área no había nada de valor, salvo esta humana que es nueva, la misión que me encomendó es más importante"_

El grupo de cazadores se veía los unos a los otros, aunque aún tenían sus dudas, ellos lo conocían bien y siempre daba prioridad a las misiones dictadas por alguien de un rango mayor, sin decir nada más, le entregaron a Karin en sus brazos, César les dio las gracias por acompañarlo y por confiar en él y se puso en marcha hacia donde el Sabio se encontraba.

César había llegado al estanque donde el Sabio lo había citado el día anterior, el mismo estaba sentado meditando, César iba presentar su respeto, pero antes de decir alguna palabra, el Sabio le dio la bienvenida.

" _Veo que tuviste éxito en tu misión César, estoy muy complacido y feliz principalmente, porque no te dejaste llevar por tus emociones, al menos no del todo"_

" _Me disculpo Sabio, al principio casi tengo un estallo de furia, de no haber sido por mis compañeros, hubiera fracasado vergonzosamente"_

César bajo su mirada llena de vergüenza, al dejar que sus emociones casi tomaran control de él, el Sabio al verlo tan decaído, puso su mano en su cabeza y le dio las gracias, por haber hecho tan buen trabajo, sus palabras animaron a César y cuando estaba a punto de irse, Karin despertó.

" _Eh…? Porque sigue todo oscuro?...porque no puedo mover mis pies y manos?! Que está pasando!? AUXILIO! AYUDA!"_

El Sabio, con una mirada, le indico a César que le quitara las vendas de los ojos, lo cual hizo y Karin quedo cegada por la luz del sol tan intensa, una vez que se recuperó, vio delante de ella al viejo Sabio.

" _Un momento…un Anuran? Dónde estoy? Que es este lugar? Acaso…acaso me acaba de secuestrar?! No! Por favor soy muy joven para trabajar de esclava, déjeme ir por favor!"_

Sus gritos de ayuda y desesperación, golpeaban el corazón de César como si esas palabras fueran un amargo recuerdo para él, sacando su daga y poniéndola en su cuello para amenazarla.

" _Guarda silencio, escoria humana, estas en presencia del Sabio de la aldea, solo porque él me pidió que te trajese sigues con vida, de lo contrario tu cuerpo hubiera servido de fertilizante para el bosque"_

Karin estaba asustada al ver la daga que amenazaba su cuello, aunque parecía muy simple, podía ella sentir como cortaba su piel sin siquiera aplicar presión en ella, el Sabio se acercó y le pidió a César que enfundase la daga y se retirara, pero antes que la liberara de sus ataduras.

De mala gana, César obedeció la petición del Sabio liberándola de sus pies y manos, hizo una reverencia ante el sabio para luego retirarse, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada amenazadora a Karin.

Cuando César se retiró, Karin sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda, esa mirada no denotaba vacilación en lo que había dicho antes, estaba llena de odio no solo hacia ella, si no hacia los humanos en general, el Sabio suspiro pesadamente y le pidió disculpas en nombre de él, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

" _Te pido una disculpa sincera por el trato que acabas de recibir, y con respecto a tus preguntas, estas en la aldea de los cazadores Anuran, me llamo Serino y soy el Sabio y Líder actual de la aldea, y tampoco has sido secuestrada, estas aquí porque requiero de tu ayuda"_

Es enserio? Primero me secuestra y ahora quiere le brinde mi ayuda? es lo que pensaba Karin en ese momento al escuchar la explicación del Sabio, quien al ver la mirada de Karin supo de inmediato que después de aquel acto y trato, no la culpaba que desconfiara de ella.

" _Pero antes que respondas, quiero mostrarte la aldea, y comprendas que nosotros no somos tan malos, acompáñame"_

Karin aun con dudas al respecto, al ver el comportamiento tan sereno y amable del Sabio, acepto seguirlo, pero aun así tenía su mano cerca de su espada por si tenía que empuñarla en un momento rápido.

Caminando por la aldea, se veían a todos los residentes muy alegres y contentos, como era la costumbre de su especie, niños jugando con arcos y flechas de juguete, las madres cuidando de ellos mientras platicaban, y los varones afilando flechas, sus dagas y probando diferentes lianas para fabricar cuerdas para sus arcos, aunque parecían una pacífica villa, tenían alto conocimiento en cacería.

" _Como puedes ver, solo somos una pequeña aldea que busca vivir de una manera pacífica de las bendiciones que la naturaleza nos brinda, los Anuran tenemos una estrecha relación con ella, así como cazamos o talamos árboles, dejamos que vivan y plantamos el mismo número de talados, todo era armonía y serenidad hasta que…"_

Karin veía a su alrededor mientras escuchaba al Sabio, en efecto los residentes no parecían tener malas intenciones, ni tampoco la miraban con odio o como si no fuese bienvenida, la saludaban y los niños corrían a su alrededor como si fuera una residente más.

Cuando escucho que el Sabio hizo una pausa larga, vio que el mismo apretaba sus puños en símbolo de impotencia y rabia, alguien tan sereno y amable, también tenía sus momentos de frustración e ira, cuando el Sabio se calmó, hablo nuevamente.

" _Hace ya un tiempo...hubo un desertor de la villa, igual de habilidoso en la caza que César, el cazador que te trajo aquí a la villa, cada año se hace una competencia para ver quién será el nuevo líder de caza, a decir verdad, César no era el favorito de muchos ya que habían levantado acusaciones contra él, que después resultaron ser falsas, el culpable fue su principal competidor, Dionisio…los ancianos y yo al enterarnos de lo que había hecho, le prohibimos el seguir la competencia, dándole la victoria a César, pero él no fue un buen perdedor, enojado atento contra mí y los ancianos, pero el grupo de cazadores lo detuvo y expulso de la aldea, antes de irse, juró vengarse de nosotros…es por eso que necesito tu ayuda"_

La voz del Sabio se notaba débil, apagada, llena de tristeza, pese a que intentaron asesinarlo, él amaba a cada uno de sus residentes ya que para él todos eran sus hijos e hijas, Karin quien escuchó atentamente la historia del Sabio, bajo su mirada tratando de ocultar su mirada la cual casi desbordaba como una cascada, esa última parte le había llegado al corazón, pues ella en parte hizo lo mismo con sus padres antes de dejar la villa donde creció.

" _Entiendo…si eso es verdad, entonces no hay que permitir que lleve a cabo su venganza, le ayudare en todo lo que este a mi alcance sin duda alguna"_

El Sabio al escuchar sus palabras, le regalo una cálida sonrisa y con su apacible voz un gracias de todo corazón, Karin estaba pensando en cómo podía serle de ayuda, pero sus pensamientos se vieron irrumpidos por el Sabio.

" _Como tú me ayudaras, yo te ayudare, veo que en tu costado tienes un libro, y en él hay un mensaje oculto que te es imposible descifrar me equivoco?...préstame el libro y yo lo descifrare por ti, será mi forma de darte las gracias"_

Como sabia del libro? Y como sabia del mensaje oculto? Karin vio al Sabio con sorpresa e incredulidad, el Sabio le regalo otra sonrisa y saco el libro entregándoselo, pidiéndole que le resolviera lo más rápido posible.

" _Gracias, lo resolveré lo más rápido que pueda, ahora que confías en mí y en nuestra aldea, la misión que quiero encomendarte es que vayas, y desarmes a la banda de Dionisio, se encuentran bajando la aldea al lado de un lago conectado con una escalera en espiral, por favor, no le digas a César, sus emociones podrían llegar a traicionarlo, aparenta ser fuerte, pero en realidad él no quiere herir a nadie"_

Karin asintió con la cabeza y sin demora, puso rumbo hacia donde le había dicho el Sabio, creyendo ambos que estaban solos, una sombra se movió entre los arbustos que estaban cerca de donde estaban ellos.

 **Bosque Arcoíris- Campamento Enemigo.**

Karin había llegado al puente de madera que el Sabio le menciono, un lago cristalino yacía abajo, y a la distancia se podían ver lo que parecían ser tiendas de acampar y guardias Anuran patrullando, solo que estos tenían la piel oscura y su mirada parecía perdida.

La misión era sencilla, desarticular a la banda, sin embargo suena más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, ella estaba sola y aun siendo guardiana eterna, no tenía posibilidades de salir ilesa frente a un gran grupo de mercenarios, mientras pensaba en un plan, el grito de los mercenarios se hizo presente dentro del campamento.

" _INTRUSOS! TENEMOS INTRUSOS! TODOS LOS GUARDIAS Y HECHIZEROS DESPLIEGUENSE EN LA ENTRADA DEL CAMPAMENTO Y ERRADIQUENLOS! NO DEJEN QUE SE ACERQUEN A DIONISIO HASTA QUE CONSIGA EL ARMA!"_

Al escuchar el revoltijo del campamento, se acercó a ver que estaba sucediendo, quien o quienes se habían atrevido a lanzar un ataque frontal sabiendo que estaban en desventaja? Al ver al responsable, su sorpresa se hizo presente, César y cuatro de sus compañeros estaban luchando contra todo el campamento.

" _Ataquemos! No dejaremos que un grupo de marginados y desertores lastimen nuestra pacifica aldea! Desármenlos y tómenlos como prisioneros!"_

Varios mercenarios y hechiceros aparecieron en la entrada del campamento, armados y dispuestos a erradicarlos, el grupo de César atacaba desarmándolos a todos y cada uno de ellos, evitando tomar sus vidas, como el líder lo había ordenado.

César dejaba ver sus dotes de líder, seguro y confiado de sí mismo y dispuesto a comandar a su grupo hacia la victoria, sin embargo, el sobre valorarse más de lo que uno es, tiende a llevarnos a un resultado fatal.

Un hechicero apareció por la espalda de César lanzando un conjuro mágico que impacto de lleno en su espalda, destruyendo su armadura por la parte de atrás y dejándolo herido pero no de gravedad, Karin al ver que estaban perdiendo, actuó de inmediato desenfundando su espada mientras iba al campo de batalla.

Pese a querer ser valiente, sus piernas temblaban al igual que sus manos no podía sostener bien su espada, el hechicero que estaba frente a ella se burlaba mientras cargaba su hechizo para atacarla, César al verla aun con su voz casi apagada no tuvo piedad con sus palabras.

" _Que haces aquí escoria humana? Esta es nuestra pelea, los tuyos no tienen cavidad en estas tierras…lárgate de aquí y déjame a mí y a mi gente lidiar con nuestros problemas, tu nunca entenderías lo que es perder a un ser querido"_

Esas palabras tajantes dieron justo en el blanco, bajo su mirada mas no su espada, y le contesto nuevamente.

" _No sé qué problema hayas tenido…no sé qué pasado tengas pero lo que si te puedo garantizar, es que se lo que es perder a alguien quien estuvo a tu lado tanto tiempo…no soy una residente de la villa, pero tu si lo eres al igual que ellos, si murieses aquí, no sería lo mismo? No perderían a alguien que quieren?...hay cosas que no podemos evitar, la muerte natural es una de ellas…pero si podemos evitar la muerte de alguien salvándolo en el campo de batalla"_

Sin decir más, Karin levanto su mirada y sus ojos rojos brillaban como si un fuego ardiente hubiese sido encendido en ella, apretando la empuñadora de su espada, se abalanzo contra el hechicero, quien lanzo hechizos hacia ella, pero no tuvo problemas en evadirlos, cuando estuvo frente al lista para maniobrar su espada y tomar su vida de un tajo, únicamente golpeo su cabeza con la empuñadura de su espada haciendo que el hechicero cayera inconsciente.

" _Así como tú no quieres tomar vidas, yo tampoco quiero, evitemos las bajas innecesarias, de momento tú ya no estas apto para luchar, tu espalda está herida y tus compañeros están exhaustos, deja que yo me encargue del resto, ustedes diríjanse a la villa, yo me encargare de Dionisio como el Sabio me lo pidió"_

César era orgulloso, y no iba a dejar que una herida como esa lo detuviese, pero al ver a sus compañeros exhaustos, tuvo que dejar el orgullo de lado y tomar la decisión que era más conveniente, retirarse aún por mucho que le doliera, sus compañeros al ver su expresión caída, gritaron al unísono un NO.

" _No líder, no nos iremos, como usted dijo, esta es nuestra tierra y debemos luchar por ella"_

" _Así es, enserio cree que un ejercicio como este va poder más que nosotros? Con todo respeto, se equivoca"_

" _Vamos líder, yo apenas estoy calentando, lo bueno esta más adentro del campamento"_

" _Luchemos hasta el final, si hemos de morir, moriremos luchando"_

César al ver el entusiasmo de sus compañeros, a duras penas conseguía levantarse, una vez de pie, tambaleo un poco pero mantuvo el equilibrio y después miro a Karin.

" _Ya los escuchaste humana, ellos no se irán y si no lo hacen, yo tampoco, so alguien orgulloso y terco, y no dejare que un humano libre mis batallas y menos en mis tierras, dejare que me ayudes, ya que has demostrado tu valía como guerrera"_

Karin sonrío al ver la actitud decidida de los cinco, ella anteriormente tenía miedo, pero ahora debía superarlo pues había una razón para ello, no permitiría que perdiesen a alguien tan querido para ellos ni respetado.

Se adentraron el campamento mientras más entraban, más mercenarios y hechiceros salían, pero al ser desarmados o quedar inconscientes, el resto soltaban sus armas y se rendían de inmediato, Karin amenazo a un mercenario con la punta de su espada obligándole a que le diera información del paradero de Dionisio.

" _El…el jefe se encuentra al fondo…a la izquierda…cerca de unas ruinas…esta con su pareja Muriel…es todo lo que se lo juro!"_

César sabia de que ruinas estaba hablando, y su mirada se tornó lúgubre al darse cuenta de cuál era el plan que él estaba tramando.

" _Quiere…quiere el arma que se encuentra en esas ruinas…debemos impedirlo! Si llega a obtenerla…tendrá el poder absoluto…"_

La herida de César se abría mas y más con cada combate que libraba, la pérdida de sangre era bastante, pero su espíritu de lucha y su terquedad, le evitaban retroceder.

Se dirigieron a las ruinas que se encontraban al fondo, y vieron a un Anuran y una Tortuise corriendo hacia el interior de las mismas, Karin corrió intentando alcanzarlo, pero apenas estaba frente a la entrada, el Anuran sonrió y una explosión se hizo presente en la entrada tapándola por completo.

" _Esa explosión…abra sido el quien provoco el de la mina? Fue el mismo?! Agh! MALDICIÓN! Hay alguna otra forma de entrar? Alguna entrada secreta o algo?!"_

Karin lucia desesperada, el grupo de anuran se vio los unos a los otros y todos negaron con la cabeza, nadie conocía una entrada más que la que acababa de explotar, en eso César con la poca fuerza que le queda, le pidió a sus compañeros que le acercasen a la pared al lado de la puerta, pone su mano sobre la pared y la parte donde coloco su mano se hunde, mientras que a su lado una puerta secreta aparece con unas escaleras que daban hacia abajo.

" _Hace tiempo…el Sabio me conto sobre estas ruinas…aquí abajo esta resguardada el arma que Dionisio quiere obtener…nadie conoce esta entrada salvo yo, los ancianos y el Sabio…y ahora ustedes"_

Karin sintió un deja vu, esas dos acciones le recordaron al sueño que tuvo sobre la chica misteriosa con porte caballeresco, las ruinas son el templo, el botón secreto, y la puerta corrediza como lo fue la estatua al igual que las escaleras, solo que estas iban hacia abajo, un sonido de dolor saco a Karin de sus pensamientos y volteo a ver a César, la herida se abría mas y más, si seguía así, él podría morir.

" _Ya luchaste suficiente, es hora de que te retires y regreses a la villa para que puedan atender tus heridas, con este pasadizo secreto, me enfrentare a Dionisio y Muriel, evitare que consigan el arma y los llevare ante ustedes"_

César no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con su plan, pero el dolor que le causaba su espalda, era mayor, dejando escapar un suspiro pesado, acepto el retirarse de mala gana, deseándole suerte en su combate, parece ser que el odio y la ira que sentía hacia Karin se habían disipado en ese momento.

Sus compañeros cargaron a César entre los cuatro y se lo llevaron tan rápido como pudieron de regreso a la aldea, Karin vio la entrada secreta de las ruinas, tomando un gran respiro y dejando escapar el suspiro, se adentró en ellas.

 **Ruinas Arcoíris.**

El aire era frio, como era de esperarse, la humedad de las paredes y agua goteando de las estalagmitas hacían del ambiente frio y algo desolado, lo único solido que había eran las escaleras hechas de piedra, ya que al final de ellas, todo era lodo y agua estancada, el sol se hacía presente sobre un techo que tenía partes faltantes, se podía escuchar las gotas chocar con el agua que estaba repartida en diferentes partes de las ruinas, Karin camino a paso lento para no resbalar y caer, mas delante pudo divisar un puente de madera con agua cristalina sobre él, con un paso más rápido se dirigió hacia el puente y una vez en él, tomo algo de agua para limpiar sus botas, mientras lo hacía miro a su alrededor sintiendo un aire de familiaridad.

" _Esta lugar es muy fresco, pero demasiado húmedo para mi gusto, sin mencionar que esta todo lleno de lodo y agua estancada, menos mal que no apesta, ahhh…pero en cierto modo se me hace conocido, se parece al lugar de mi sueño, solo que este lugar es más simple y no es como el de mi sueño…pero muchas cosas si hacen referencia a él…será acaso este el lugar?"_

Mientras se perdía en su mente, una risa a lo lejos la hizo regresar a la realidad.

" _Jajajaja! Por fin! Tengo el arma y el poder absoluto es mío!"_

Karin corrió tan rápido como pudo por todo el puente de madera hasta el final, pasado el puente, dando la vuelta a la izquierda, al final del puente se conectaba con un piso de piedra y más delante a mano izquierda, estaba un altar y detrás una gran gema de color verde brillante, sobre el altar ella estaba viendo a Dionisio y Muriel juntos, riendo con un cristal en la mano de Dionisio.

" _El arma, el cristal arcoíris por fin es mío! Con su poder me vengare de esos ancianos de la villa que osaron exiliarme, los hare arrepentirse de haber tomado esa decisión jajaja!"_

" _Oh Dionisio, mi gran amor, por fin lo has conseguido, siempre supe que estabas destinado a la grandeza y el tener el poder absoluto"_

Karin en cierto modo se decepciono al ver que el arma de la que tanto hablaban, no era ni cerca de lo que ella había imaginado, como un cristal podía tener tanto poder? Dejo de lado un momento su decepción, y desenfundo su espada, gritándole a Dionisio para llamar su atención.

" _Oye tú! Dionisio, baja ese cristal, antes de que yo haga que lo bajes"_

Dionisio al ver tal amenaza, solo comenzó a reírse, el creía tener el poder absoluto, una amenaza viniendo de alguien como Karin o de cualquier otro, le daría lo mismo pues sus poderes sobrepasaban todo.

" _Vaya, vaya mira lo que tenemos aquí, una humana me sorprende verte aquí, pero me sorprende más, que los ancianos de la aldea o los cazadores te hayan perdonado la vida, recuerdo que todos ellos odiaban a los humanos, debo admitirlo, los de tu especie no tienen corazón a la hora de tomar vidas, les da lo mismo si son niños o ancianos, no discriminan a nadie, y eso es digno de ser admirado, sin embargo eso quedo en el pasado ahora, con mis nuevas fuerzas podre tomar control de la villa, después de la región y al final del mundo jajaja"_

Por esa razón, era que César odiaba a los humanos? Abran atacado la aldea con anterioridad y el sentía impotencia de haber visto todo y no poder hacer nada? Ese razonamiento parecía lógico con el empeño de llegar a ser líder y querer luchar hasta el final por la aldea, Karin sacudió su cabeza y volvió a mirarlos nuevamente.

" _Yo no soy así, y lo demostrare deteniéndote en este mismo instante"_

Karin tomo impulso y se lanzó contra Dionisio, quien la esperaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, con un movimiento rápido horizontal, mueve la espada hacia el cuerpo de Dionisio pero no pudo impactar y se vio obligada a retroceder.

" _Jajaja! Lo ves? Soy invencible! Tengo el poder del cristal arcoíris en mis manos, tu ni nadie puede hacerme daño, pero si no quieres creerme inténtalo, atácame tanto como gustes"_

Ella no lo creía, realmente ese pequeño cristal que resplandecía como el arcoíris era tan poderoso? Si le daba capacidades defensivas absolutas, como serían las de ataque? Ella no podía hacer un movimiento en falso o podría ser su fin.

Al ver que Dionisio no atacaría, acepto la invitación de atacar cuanto ella quisiera para comprobar su efectividad, poniéndose en guardia e impulsándose de nuevo ataca con su espada nuevamente el cuerpo de Dionisio, pero con el mismo resultado, ataque tras ataque, Dionisio se reía de los esfuerzo de Karin al intentar dañarlo, Karin retrocedió nuevamente, creía que era verdad y el cristal lo había hecho invencible, pero noto algo raro en la pareja de Dionisio, parecía cansada, exhausta como si hubiera usado bastante energía, fue entonces que se dio cuenta.

" _Bueno…supongo que es cierto, eres invencible gracias al poder del cristal…pero antes de que me mates y compruebes tu poder absoluto, permíteme hacer mi último ataque al menos para morir con mi dignidad de guerrera"_

Dionisio no tuvo problemas en aceptar el último deseo de Karin, ataco con su espada nuevamente a Dionisio, pero en el último segundo, cambio su dirección de ataque hacia Muriel, golpeándola con la empuñadura de la espada en la cara, haciendo que ella cayese inconsciente

" _Como te atreves!? Maldita humana! Ahora conocerás el poder del cristal arcoíris MUERE!"_

Dionisio blandió su espada contra Karin, pero ella bloqueo sin problema el ataque con su espada, entonces comenzó a reírse en voz baja y a hablar mientras dirigía su mirada a Dionisio, quien estaba perplejo al ver que su ataque había sido bloqueado con suma facilidad.

" _Je…jeje…jejeje, así que eso era, ese tan poderoso cristal es solo eso…un cristal, tu realmente no tienes poderes absolutos ni de defensa ni de ataque, la defensa te la daba ella con un escudo mágico, tu eres como los otros Anuran…no…tu eres más débil que ellos"_

" _No…No…NO! Es- Es imposible! NO PUEDE SER! EL CRISTAL DEBIA DARME PODER ABSOLUTO ASÍ LO DICE LA LEYENDA! ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO"_

" _Adivina…si está pasando, ten dulces sueños"_

Al terminar la frase, con la empuñadura de la espada, golpea la cabeza de Dionisio quien cae de espaldas sobre el piso, y deja caer el cristal resplandeciente arcoíris, al verlo recordó nuevamente el aura que despedía el arma que la chica portaba en su sueño.

" _Este color…me recuerda al sueño que tuve sobre la chica y esa espada que brillaba del mismo color que lo hace este cristal, estoy viviendo puros deja vu que me querrán decir…?"_

Karin sostenía el cristal en sus manos mientras reflexionaba lo que había visto desde que entro en las ruinas, en eso uno del grupo de César llega apresurado y exhausto de tanto haber corrido desde la villa hasta donde se encontraba Karin, ella al escuchar su voz, se dio la vuelta y le pregunto qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar y como se encontraba César.

" _César está bien…esta fuera de peligro, aunque perdió mucha sangre no podrá salir a cazar por un tiempo, pero el verdadero motivo del que este aquí, es porque el Sabio me dijo que te entregase esto por cierto…eso que tienes hay es el cristal arcoíris?! Y veo que derrotaste a Dionisio y su pareja, vaya justo como el Sabio había dicho"_

El anuran saca el libro que Karin le había entregado al Sabio antes de que fuese a por la misión, abrió el libro y las páginas que estaban en blanco ahora tenían el mensaje cifrado.

" _Eh? Ah sí, le pude quitar el cristal a estos dos pero, realmente no tiene nada de especial, es solo un cristal como cualquier otro, no tiene nada de poderoso, salvo su extraño resplandor de arcoíris y espera, acaso el Sabio ya sabía que yo me haría cargo de ellos?."_

" _Bueno, no lo sé realmente, pero cuando regresamos a la aldea para que trataran las heridas de César pregunto por ti, y le dijimos que estabas enfrentándote a Dionisio y Muriel, después dijo que tú eras la única que podía hacerle frente y que cuando tuvieras el cristal en la mano, obtendrías lo que estás buscando, creo que lo dijo por el contenido del libro"_

Karin estaba algo sorprendida de lo que él estaba comentándole, si es cierto lo que el Sabio decía, entonces estaba más cerca de conseguir lo que buscaba, el saber realmente quien es ella, puso su mirada en el libro y leyó el mensaje cifrado.

" _Agitador de los cielos, viento tu controlas a voluntad más sin embargo, libre aun es, no hay obstáculo en tu camino, todo traspasas es tu destino"_

" _El Sabio me dijo, que la ilustración representaba a un guerrero y el arma que empuñaba es una de las armas legendarias que tanto eran buscadas, tan grande es su poder, que podría equipararse al de los dioses, siempre y cuando su portador fuera digno de liberar todo su potencial"_

" _Bueno, gracias por tomarte la molestia de venir hacia acá, puedes llevarte a estos dos? Quiero estar un rato a solas en este lugar si no te molesta"_

El joven anuran sin decir palabra, saco un par de sogas con las cuales ato a Muriel y Dionisio juntos para llevárselos arrastrando por el piso hacia la aldea de cazadores dejando a Karin sola en las ruinas arcoíris, mientras pensaba en su sueño sintió un temblor que sacudió las ruinas, algunos trozos de piedra se desprendían de las paredes y con ellas, algo de maleza, que dejaron al descubierto un orificio con la forma del cristal, se acercó con el cristal y lo coloco lentamente en ese lugar pero nada había sucedido.

Justo cuando Karin pensó que había sido un perdía de tiempo, un temblor volvió a sentirse, el altar donde se encontraba ella, comenzó a moverse hacia donde se encontraba la joya de la pared, dejando a su vista otras escaleras que iban hacia abajo, Karin por un momento dudo el bajar, pero después de ver todo lo que había pasado, todo parecía como si la estuviesen guiando.

Las escaleras tenían un color diferente a las anteriores, este color era blanco aunque estaban desgastadas aun así se podía notar el color, cuando llego al final de las escaleras, pudo notar una parte de las ruinas que se diferenciaban de las anteriores, estas parecían estar en un mejor estado, unas columnas blancas un poco deterioradas y algunas faltantes, le recordaban al sueño que había tenido, pero su sorpresa apenas comenzaba.

Camino un poco más asombrada de lo que parecía ser el templo que diviso en su sueño, mas delante pudo confirmarlo, era el mismo templo de sus sueños, las estatuas de caballeros a un lado de las columnas solo que escondidas, y un extenso pasillo que conectaba con una puerta y dos estatuas con espadas entre cruzadas, las mismas que había visto.

Acelero su paso, la emoción comenzó a invadirla, detrás de esa puerta podría estar oculta el arma real, el arma que había visto en su sueño, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, trato de recuperar el aliento y decir las palabras que la chica había dicho en su sueño.

" _Ventus Inter Aquilonem et iudicium_ _"_

Al terminar la última frase, las estatuas comenzaron a moverse, enfundando sus espadas nuevamente, la puerta se abrió y un brillo enceguecedor apareció haciendo que Karin se cubriese con sus manos, cuando pudo ver, se dio cuenta de que era la misma cámara del tesoro que había soñado, pero había una diferencia, y es que la estatua de la chica, no estaba, solo estaba lo que parecía ser una tumba.

Giro su vista hacia la derecha y vio la misma pintura la levanto, y debajo estaba el mismo botón que la chica uso para activar un mecanismo, lo presiono pero nada sucedió ni se escuchó nada.

" _Que extraño, casi todo es idéntico a mi sueño, el templo es el mismo solo que más deteriorado, y la estatua de la chica no está, además no escuche que algo se activara al presionar el botón, será que hay trampas ocultas?"_

Karin camino lentamente y con cuidado en la cámara de tesoro, pues no confiaba que dicho sitio estuviera sin trampa alguna, a paso lento pero seguro, Karin llego hasta la tumba que la chica había tocado antes de retirarse, la estatua de la chica seguía sin aparecer, no había rastro de ella, por un momento pensó que alguien ya vía entrado y se había llevado el arma junto con la estatua.

Como última esperanza, saco el libro esperando poder hallar algo en el que pudiera serle de utilidad en ese momento, leyó en voz alta la inscripción que tenía bajo la ilustración de la espada, creyendo que así, podía suceder algo.

" _El Viento es mi guía, es quien me conduce en mi vida, no dependo de su voluntad, porque soy tan libre como el, me guiara hacia el brillo del arcoíris donde yace el cielo dormido"_

Al terminar de leer, levanto su mirada hacia la tumba pero nada había pasado, soltando un suspiro de decepción cerro el libro y cuando estaba a punto de pensar en otra posible solución, escucho un mecanismo activándose, atrás de la tumba, una parte del suelo se abría, y la estatua de la chica salía lentamente, abrazando la espada que había visto en su sueño.

Cuando salió por completo, la estatua movió sus brazos y sostuvo la espada en sus manos pareciera como si se la estuviese entregando a Karin.

Apenas toco la espada, a su mente llego lo que parecía ser un recuerdo, pero más bien parecía un fragmento del sueño del cual ella no había visto, vio a la chica después de abandonar la cámara del tesoro donde había dejado la espada.

" _Bien, ya está oculta, ahora nadie más que el elegido por ella, podrá acceder a la cámara y poseerla, debo irme antes de que me lleguen a encontrar…"_

La chica abandono el templo, pero fuera de él, una persona cubierta por una túnica negra le estaba esperando, ella no parecía sorprendida, más bien parecía que lo estuviese esperando.

" _Así que, si me seguiste hasta aquí no? Es una lástima que hayas llegado hasta aquí y hayas fracasado, el arma ya está guardada y tú no podrás acceder a ella"_

El entunicado no decía palabra alguna, solo estaba de pie frente a la chica mirándola fijamente, cuando trato de dar un paso hacia delante, inmediatamente hizo retroceder su pie, mirando al suelo vio lo que parecía ser un corte hecho por una espada.

" _Ni se te ocurra pisar este templo entendido? Si es necesario me quedare aquí, a custodiarlo aun después de muerta para evitar que gente como tú, trate de obtener la espada y la use para sus fines egoístas"_

Al escuchar sus palabras, la persona misteriosa, chasqueo sus dedos y de los alrededores del templo aparecieron mercenarios de todo tipo de raza, pero se notaba algo diferente en ellos, su mirada estaba perdida, como si no tuvieran alma.

" _Tch, siempre has sido un maldito, los mataste y ahora los revives como tus marionetas? Eres un ser de lo más despreciable y odiado, pero si lo que quieres es pelear, entonces enfréntate a mi uno a uno o tienes miedo?"_

Ante la amenaza de la chica, la figura misteriosa chasqueo nuevamente los dedos y los mercenarios atacaron al mismo tiempo, la chica solo suspiro cerrando los ojos y antes de que se acercaran a ella, sus cuerpos habían sido rebanados sin ningún problema, cuando volvió a abrirlos, la figura misteriosa había desaparecido.

" _Tal vez te hayas ido por ahora, pero sé que regresaras…y para cuando lo hagas, alguien ya tendrá el arma y la usara para lo que verdaderamente debe ser usada…erradicar a tipos como tu…incluyendo si eres un guardián eterno corrompido…"_

El fragmento del recuerdo había terminado, y Karin había regresado a la realidad, mientras recobraba el sentido, vio a la chica del sueño y del recuerdo que acaba de tener parada al lado de la tumba.

" _Parece ser que la espada te ha elegido, no pareces una mala chica, sin embargo veo que te falta bastante por aprender"_

Karin estaba atónita, tanto fue su asombro que dio un brinco hacia atrás y se tropezó cayendo de sentón al verla, sin embargo la chica seguía con una mirada muy seria mientras se acercaba a ella.

" _Mi nombre es Zaeri, apodada la caballera de los vientos y ex líder de los primeros guardianes eternos, al igual que creadora de esta espada o para nosotros los caballeros Estoque"_

" _Tu…tu sabes quién soy? sabias que vendría aquí? Cómo? Porque? Cuando?"_

Zaeri sin decir nada, se acercó a la estatua que sostenía la espada, una vez que la tuvo, dirigió su vista a Karin.

" _Se quién eres, desde que saliste de aquel cristal, el estoque te había elegido para ser su portadora, pero no te había revelado nada hasta ahora, pues no estabas lista para enfrentar la prueba que el arma tenía preparada para ti"_

Karin se levantó mientras escuchaba la explicación de Zaeri, pero no entendí a que se refería con prueba, y Zaeri pudo notarlo ya que en su mirada y rostro se reflejaba.

" _Existen diferentes tipos de armas, cada una con una prueba diferente que debe pasar para ser digno de ella, cada prueba es diferente centrándose en la debilidad del corazón de la persona, la prueba se toma de manera implícita como lo que sucedió arriba en las ruinas arcoíris, fuiste valiente y justa al enfrentarte a los enemigos, es por eso que el arma te dio la pista final para que la encontrases"_

" _Pero espera un segundo, si lo que dices es cierto, y tú fuiste la creadora del arma, no se supone que habías regresado al cristal puesto que ya estaba todo bajo control? No entiendo eso"_

" _Cierto es, que mi cuerpo se fusiono en el cristal, yo soy una proyección que emite la espada, cuando la fabrique le transferí parte de mis poderes y con ello mi conciencia, pero es solo temporal, después desapareceré y tu tomaras posesión de ella, ahora arrodíllate, como lo haría un caballero"_

Aunque la explicación le parecía algo irracional a Karin, a la vez tenia lógica, si ella había impregnado la espada con su poder, eso quería decir, que ella obvio estaría en ella, así que en parte le creyó a la explicación.

Se arrodillo frente a ella, su rodilla izquierda tocando el suelo, bajando la mirada y con la mano derecha apoyándose en la pierna derecha, Zaeri desenfundo la espada y dio un gran respiro, poniendo el Estoque en sus hombros mientras recita el código de caballería.

" _Por el poder y título del que se me confiere, yo Zaeri, te declaro Guardiana Caballera oficial, lleva con orgullo y gloria el título que se te otorga, e imparte justicia a quienes la necesiten, levantad la mirada Guardiana"_

Karin levanto su mirada, Zaeri le dijo que podía levantarse y recibir el Estoque de ella, acto seguido Zaeri se arrodillo y entrego el Estoque en manos de Karin quien lo sujeto con fuerza y le dio las gracias por concederle tan honor.

" _Gracias, juro por el título que se me acaba de otorgar y por mi honor, que impartiré justicia aquellos que la merezcan"_

Zaeri se levantó y con una sonrisa se dio la vuelta hacia la tumba que acaricio con su mano, su mirada paso de ser seria, a una llena de sufrimiento y culpa.

" _No cometas el error que yo cometí, ten cuidado en quien confías, el que parezca de más confianza puede ser un traidor…si hubiera sabido eso tiempo atrás…él no hubiera muerto"_

No sabía de quien hablaba, podía tratarse de alguien que lo veía como un familiar o de alguien quien se enamoró, pero no quiso preguntar por respeto, ya que ella sabía que había cosas que era mejor no saber.

" _Gracias por el consejo, lo tendré en mente, por cierto hay algunas cosas que me gustaría preguntarte quisiera saber-"_

Pero antes de que Karin pudiera terminar, Zaeri parecía desvanecerse poco a poco

" _Parece ser que mi tiempo ha llegado, descuida, pronto encontraras respuesta a todas tus preguntas, cuídate mucho y te deseo suerte en tu viaje de descubrimiento…"_

Antes de desaparecer, una luz enceguecedora apareció, cegando a Karin por completo, cuando recupero la vista, vio que la cámara del tesoro había cambiado, estaba deteriorada y vacía, la estatua de Zaeri cubierta de hierba y quebrada, no había rastros de las montañas de oro que se encontraban al principio, y la tumba que ella veía con tristeza estaba abierta, quizás unos saqueadores entraron antes o el tiempo hizo ese trabajo.

Karin vio la tumba y solo vio un fragmento de un cristal, no había nada más que eso, algo en su interior le decía que lo tomase, pidió disculpas a la estatua de Zaeri y tomo el cristal que se encontraba en la tumba, dándose la media vuelta para salir del templo de la caballera de los vientos.

Cuando llego a la entrada, se dio vuelta una vez más e hizo una reverencia en honor a Zaeri despidiéndose de ella, cuando se retiró, pudo escuchar en el viento una suave voz que le daba las gracias, Karin sonrió y se marchó del templo.

 **Bosque Arcoíris- Villa Anuran.**

Cuando regreso a la villa anuran, todos los residentes la recibieron con los brazos abiertos, pues ella había sido la heroína de la villa, al encargarse del grupo de Dionisio y de el mismo, Karin sonrojada por las adulaciones dijo que solo era una petición que el Sabio le había encargado.

Y por arte de magia el ya mencionado hizo acto de presencia, junto con el grupo de cazadores y César que tenía unas vendas cubriendo todo su cuerpo.

" _Estoy muy feliz de que hayas salvado a mi villa de la amenaza de la que Dionisio nos tenía advertidos, no sé cómo puedo llegar a pagarte"_

" _Oh, no es necesario Sabio, mire, pude encontrar un arma legendaria que se escondía debajo de las ruinas, todo gracias a que usted descifro el código de las paginas"_

Karin desenfundo su arma, un brillo de arcoíris se hizo presente en todo el lugar capturando las miradas de todos los presentes, el Sabio se acercó y vio el arma más de cerca, su hermoso resplandor arcoíris era cautivante.

" _Cuando yo era un niño…escuche al Sabio de aquel entonces y a los ancianos que relataban historias, hablar sobre una legendaria arma que daba resplandor de arcoíris, todos pensamos que era el cristal, pero todos estábamos equivocados…es una maravilla el verla en persona"_

Karin vio a César y le pregunto acerca de su herida y su estado de salud, de igual manera le agradeció ya que su actitud tan hostil hacia ella, le abrió los ojos a lo que realmente ella quería ser, alguien que protegería a quienes lo necesitasen a costa de su propia seguridad.

" _Esta herida no es nada, cuando me pusieron las vendas quería seguir luchando, pero el sabio me detuvo y dijo que tenías todo bajo control, y si el Sabio lo decía, entonces era verdad, supongo que no todos los humanos son tan despiadados después de todo"_

Karin le dio un abrazo pero al no medir su fuerza, sintió que la herida de César se abrió nuevamente, se apartó y el tenía una mirada de sufrimiento que trataba de ocultar, ella le pidió perdón por haberlo lastimado, el Sabio se acercó poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Karin.

" _Bueno Karin, no creo que tu aventura haya acabado en este lugar, escuche que en Valle de los Reyes, está casi una misma situación que aquí, solo que no se trata de un simple desertor, dicen que van por un tesoro legendario que ha estado oculto por miles de años, te sugiero que vayas y puedas ayudarlos"_

Karin había hecho el juramento de que quien necesitase ayuda, ella se las brindaría, y con su nueva arma, no habría nadie que se interpusiera en su camino.

El Sabio de la aldea así como los residentes, la invitaron a quedarse al banquete de triunfo que harían en su honor, lamentablemente Karin tuvo que declinar la oferta, ya que tenía que partir de inmediato al Valle de los Reyes, le pidió al Sabio que de favor le dibujara un mapa para poder llegar hacia ese lugar.

" _Me anticipe a ello y le pedí de favor a César que lo hiciera para ti"_

" _Aquí tienes, eh…ehem, bueno es difícil para mí decir esto…pero gracias, el generalizar a todos los humanos fue un error que no volveré a cometer y tampoco nadie de la villa lo hará, hay algunos que tienen gran corazón como el tuyo"_

Cuando le entrego el mapa, se despidió de ella con un apretón de manos, Karin corrió hacia la entrada de la villa y giro su vista hacia los residentes mientras alzaba su mano despidiéndose de ellos, después siguió corriendo hacia su siguiente destino.

" _Ya veo porque la considero valiosa Sabio, sin duda alguna, ella lograra hacer grandes cambios en este mundo"_

" _Y no estará sola, algunos compañeros estarán con ella a su lado…solo espero que sea pronto…no le queda mucho tiempo a este mundo"_

 **Bueno chicos y chicas, aquí termina el capítulo 1, pronto publicare más capítulos y bueno le daré prioridad a este y después continuare el original, de esa forma será más corto y le daré un final más rápido de lo previsto :3 así continuare otras que tengo atrasadas, nos estamos leyendo :D**


	2. El arma mas letal, la Palabra

**Hey Hey, como están lectores y lectoras, aquí vengo con un nuevo capitulo de como obtuvieron las armas legendarias :3 ahora, es turno de nuestro loco y pirómano amigo Alan! Bueno sin mas que decir, aquí se los dejo.**

 **Capitulo2. El arma más letal, es la Palabra.**

Monte encantado, un valle extenso lleno de vegetación donde prolifera la vida salvaje y los animales viven en armonía y tranquilidad, al menos así era hasta que dos imperios rivales luchaban por tomar posesión de las tierras, destruyendo la misma en sus incontables ataques, los cuerpos y la sangre cubría la tierra y las plantas, se podía respirar un aire de tensión, sufrimiento y odio entre las personas, sin embargo, pese a todo eso, un chico y una chica no sentían tales presiones ya que ellos eran la carta del triunfo del Imperio de Valencia.

Recientemente, atacaron un campamento enemigo, sin dejar rastro alguno de vida en él, cualquiera pensaría que se sintieron mal en hacerlo, pero sus rostros reflejaban lo contrario, encontraban el sufrimiento de los soldados, placentero para ellos.

Cuando su misión termino, regresaron al castillo donde los guardias del imperio y soldados los esperaban, cuando arribaron al lugar, el General los recibió con honores y les felicito por el buen trabajo que hicieron, ellos no parecían muy entusiasmados al respecto. El General saco de entre sus pertenencias, un libro que le entrego al chico oji rojo, que al leerlo se dio cuenta de que hablaba de una antigua profecía y sobre un objeto que podía llegar a cumplir cualquier deseo que tu corazón pidiese, tanto el como la chica, estaban incrédulos de verdad existía tal objeto? Y de ser así, porque le entregarían algo de un valor incalculable?, esas preguntas taladraban la cabeza del chico.

 **Monte Encantado**

" _Sigo sin entender lo del libro, si en verdad existiese dicho objeto de leyenda, porque lo entregaría a desconocidos? No sería más lógico quedarse con el como un buen codicioso?"_

La chica, Tara, no prestaba atención a lo que decía, ella afilaba sus dagas, esperando al primer enemigo que tuviera la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino para rebanarle el cuello.

Alan al no ver respuesta de su compañera, saco una granada de su bolsillo y discretamente la dejo caer a su lado, pero la peli rubia no era tonta, apenas exploto la granada, puso su daga frente al cuello de Alan, teniendo una mirada penetrante hacia él.

" _Bien, hasta que tengo tu atención, que piensas respecto a lo que leímos del libro? No se te hace extraño a ti también?"_

" _No me interesa realmente si exista o no ese objeto, mientras haya enemigos que degollar en el camino hacia el mismo, yo seré feliz"_

La peli rubia decía la verdad, ella no parecía muy interesada en dicho objeto, en su mirada solo se veía la intensión asesina de empuñar y blandir sus dagas en el cuerpo de alguien o cortar su cuello, el peli negro oji rojo, apenas iba a decir algo, cuando su comunicador en su muñeca izquierda emitió un mensaje directo del castillo.

" _Parece ser que nos llaman…si aquí Alan y Tara, que sucede General?"_

" _Guardianes, disculpe que los moleste sabiendo que tienen una misión más importante"_

" _Da igual, que ocupa?"_

" _Necesito que únicamente venga Tara, tenemos reportes de que los altos mandos del Imperio Toroto, se reunirán en Arboleda de Cristal, que están más al norte de nuestra posición"_

Al escuchar del General, que Tara era la única que debía ir, sintió como si algo lo hubiese golpeado por dentro.

" _Y porque únicamente Tara? Si ella va tengo que ir yo también, de lo contrario, asesinara a todos los presentes sin sacar valiosa información que podría sernos de utilidad en un futuro"_

" _Sabemos que ambos son fuertes, pero tú eres muy impulsivo a la hora de hacer estallar las cosas, y lo que necesitamos es sigilo absoluto, lamento decir que tu solamente estropearías la misión"_

El chico peli negro aunque molesto por lo que había dicho el General, razón no le hacía falta, el iría disparando sus balas explosivas, granadas y todo objeto volátil que tuviera a su alcance.

" _Bueno, el General ha hablado, no te preocupes ya eres un niño grande puedes cuidarte solo, no es necesario que siempre este yo tomándote de la mano para que hagas las cosas"_

" _Como sea, yo seguiré con mi camino hacia Valle de los Reyes, cuando termines, ven inmediatamente no sabemos que o quienes están en ese lugar"_

Tara nunca perdía oportunidad de burlarse del oji rojo, en ocasiones lo veía como un niño chiflado adicto a los explosivos y en cierto modo, ella tenía razón.

Alan estaba molesto y no trato de ocultarlo, cuando él se molestaba la forma en que se calmaba, era el hacer explotar todo lo que veía hasta que se calmara o se le acabaran los explosivos, y siempre ocurría lo segundo.

La peli rubia sin perder más tiempo, se despidió de él, se dio media vuelta, y se fue en dirección contraria a la de Alan.

" _Tch, estúpidas misiones de sigilo, ella es todo lo contrario a una asesina y no es para nada sigilosa, pero ya que, ella sabe cuidarse sola bien pongámonos en marcha hacia valle de los reyes._

 _(y si digo pongámonos porque el escritor y yo somos los que iremos hacia ese lugar)_

 ***Cof cof…por supuesto que no…estas por tu cuenta yo solo narro la historia y tú la sigues al pie de la letra…***

( _Tú no eres mi jefe para decirme que debo o no debo hacer)_

 ***Técnicamente, si lo soy, es mi historia y puedo cambiarte el género y mandarte a una aldea de Tuskars y te enteres porque son híbridos cerdo/humano.***

( _Ya no hay respeto ni para un guardián o un pirómano…que vida tan injusta la que me toca actuar…)_

 ***Bien, ejem ejem… regresemos a la historia.***

Ya una vez que Alan se repuso de su *repentina* depresión, camino por una vereda que conducía hacia a fuera de Monte Encantado, cuando estaba a punto de llegar, escucho cerca unas voces que parecían estar amenazando a un tercero.

" _Vamos viejo, entréganos todas tus pertenencias, incluido el título de propiedad de tu rancho, de lo contrario no tendremos piedad de ti"_

Unos bandidos con ropa harapienta, y parchada, desenvainaron una espada a la cual apuntaba a un anciano de pelo blanco, con arrugas en su rostro y manos, con pintas de granjero, sus manos temblaban pero no parecía ser de miedo, la edad cobraba factura en él.

Los bandidos con aires de superioridad, fueron sorprendidos al ver que estaban flotando, cuando giraron su vista hacia atrás de ellos, vieron que un robot de color negro estaba sujetándolos de sus ropas.

" _Qué? Que o quien eres tú? Acaso quieres morir como el anciano? RESPONDE!"_

Ya todos sabemos quién era, pero él no respondió a su pregunta, simplemente se comenzó a reír como si hubiera encontrado algo divertido que hacer.

" _Jejeje, justamente necesitaba, ustedes me servirán para quitarme el enojo que tengo"_

Sin perder tiempo, los llevo hacia atrás de lo que parecía ser un cobertizo donde guardan las herramientas de agricultura, se escucharon gritos de mujeres y explosiones que ensordecían a cualquiera, pero al paso de un rato, todo ceso quedando en un lúgubre silencio, el anciano no se veía preocupado, más bien dejaba ver una sonrisa de alegría, a los pocos segundos, sale Alan sin su armadura limpiándose la sangre que tenía en su ropa.

" _Hay le deje fertilizante gratis, se encuentra bien?"_

" _Jojojo, si me encuentro bien, gracias por preocuparte, pareces un muchacho joven y lleno de vida, que te trae por estos lugares? Eres un aventurero?"_

" _Si, podría decirse que lo soy, y dígame, porque lo estaban atacando? Es ilógico que unos simples bandidos estén interesados en tierras agropecuarias y en cosas sin valor monetario"_

" _Jojojo, te lo contare con mucho gusto pero antes quiero me hagas un pequeño favor"_

Al escuchar las palabras del anciano, el peli rojo dejo escapar un suspiro pesado, el odiaba hacer favores ya que era una pérdida de tiempo, comenzó a arrepentirse de haberlo ayudado.

" _Como veo que te gustan las explosiones, y estas viejas y torpes manos ya no son lo que eran…me harías el favor de explotar la tierra frente a mi casa? De esa forma, podre seguir cultivando mis alimentos"_

Por fin, un favor del que Alan podría decir que no era una pérdida de tiempo, si tenía que haber una explosión, él era el indicado para hacerla, pues él veía cada explosión como una obra de arte.

Sin pedir explicación alguna, el peli negro saco lo que parecían ser granadas de sus bolsillos, las lanzo al aire y con un control remoto a distancia al presionar un botón, se dividieron en partes más pequeñas que al impactar el suelo comenzaron a sonar y a los pocos segundos, explotar por todos los alrededores, al terminar, quedo solo tierra, sin ningún tipo de césped, o hierba a la vista, solo tierra fértil y lista para cosechar.

" _Listo, no es una gran explosión como las que acostumbro yo a hacer, pero teniendo en cuenta que usted es el que vive aquí, es todo lo que puedo hacer"_

El anciano veía con dificultad la tierra, se agacho como pudo a tomar un puñado de la misma, al sentirla sonrió con satisfacción, volteo viendo a Alan y le dio las gracias.

" _Jojojo…jovencito, me impresionas, eso fue una buena explosión sin embargo, no se acerca a lo que dices, una grande…esto fue muy básico"_

" _Como dijo?...mire no porque sea un vejestorio pariente de matusalén, significa que no pueda hacerlo mandar a volar"_

Las palabras del viejo, habían golpeado el orgullo de Alan, nadie se atrevía a decir, que sus explosiones eran menos de lo que él decía, pero el viejo no pareció intimidado ante tal amenaza, si no que se dibujó una sonrisa en su arrugado rostro.

" _Jojojo, juventud rebelde, en mis años de gloria también era como tu jovencito, imprudente, agresivo, indomable, pero siempre dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesite, entremos a mi casa, y te serviré un vaso con agua, después de tantos estallidos uno puede tener sed"_

Alan estaba furioso por dentro, como un extraño y aun más un viejo se atrevía a cuestionar sobre sus explosiones y degradarlas como si él fuera todo un experto?, de mala gana acepto la invitación del anciano.

Entraron a la humilde casa, un hogar pequeño lleno de muebles hechos de madera rústicos, pero con acabados finos, y aterciopelados de color rojo y morado en los sillones, sillas que había, el ambiente era como cualquier persona de la tercera edad, lo que le dio curiosidad el saber cómo fue que obtuvo todo eso.

El anciano le dijo que podía esperar en la sala, que se sintiera como en casa, se fue a la cocina, mientras tanto Alan, veía unas fotos que tenía sobre una repisa encima de una chimenea de ladrillos encendida.

" _Que novedad, un viejo con una hacienda vieja, con ambiente viejo, que magnifico cliché escritor te felicito"_ **(Te comenzare a llamar Alana, si no haces caso)** _"Tch, que amargado, bien continua"_

Al revisar las fotos, todas estaban en blanco y negro, se veían soldados del antiguo reino en ellas, y en otras individuales al anciano rodeado de cañones de alto calibre para aquella época y diferentes explosivos antiguos, Alan se mostraba dudoso, el anciano había sido un antiguo soldado? Se preguntó a sí mismo.

Al estar sumergido en sus pensamientos, dejo caer la foto por error, el marco se rompió y la foto que se encontraba dentro se salió, Alan la recogió e intento poner nuevamente en el marco, pero al voltearla, vio un pequeño relato.

 **Relato de la fotografía.**

" _Que es lo que separa a la humanidad… La codicia? El poder? La lujuria? Las mentiras? O quizás todas las anteriores?, el reino de valencia ya no es el mismo, en esos tiempos, todos los soldados luchaban por un mismo propósito, el sacrificar su vida por los civiles, por su familia y sus amigos, sin embargo no todos tenían ese pensamiento y esa visión, varios soldados estaban cansados de luchar por proteger a los demás, ya que sentían que sus habilidades eran menos preciadas en misiones tan vulgares y baja de categoría, pero eran hipócritas, creían que el reino se burlaba de ellos que los veía como simples peones sacrificables, ellos no toleraban eso, un día un grupo de soldados y yo"_

 **Fin del escrito**

Al ver que el escrito había terminado, Alan comenzó a plantearse preguntas sobre lo que había leído

" _Esto es raro…parece una historia relatada, pero…habla de la antigua valencia? Quien es este vejete? Y parece como si estuviera escribiendo para desahogarse, maldición debo averiguar más de esto"_

Sin respeto alguno, el peli negro tomo todas las fotos que estaban sobre la chimenea y las tiro al suelo, rompiendo sus marcos y sacando las fotos poniéndolas sobre la mesa para revisar y verificar si tenían escritos en ella, y efectivamente, en todas ella venían escritos y enumeradas en la esquina superior derecha, al ver que la que leyó era la numero 1, busco la numero dos para continuar la lectura.

 **Relato de la fotografía- Parte2.**

" _habíamos salido en una misión de reconocimiento, nuestros informantes nos avisaron que había un grupo de personas de armadura negra por el área, al parecer eran caballeros rebeldes, y debíamos investigar ubicación, número total de enemigos, armas que portaban, etc., cuando arribamos al lugar, nos tendieron una emboscada, paso tan rápido que no tuvimos tiempo de reaccionar y nos capturaron dejándonos inconscientes con granadas somníferas. Me despertaron con un balde de agua frio, estaba atado de pies y manos en la silla así como amordazado, frente a mi estaban algunos del grupo que los informantes dijeron, portando sus armaduras negras y cascos del mismo color que cubrían su rostro, en eso, un soldado más grande llego se puso frente a mi observando desde arriba, con una señal de su mano, indico a los soldados que se podían retirar, dando a entender que quería hablar conmigo a solas, los soldados hicieron posición de firmes y pusieron sus puños en su pecho gritando un si al unísono, los soldados se retiraron y quedamos únicamente él y yo en lo que parecía ser una tienda de acampar"_

 **Fin del Relato Parte-2**

Cada vez que leía más, el chico oji rojo quedaba enganchado con la historia, reviso que el viejo no viniese todavía, pero no había rastros de el por ningún lado, era como si él se hubiese quedado solo, no le dio importancia y siguió con la historia, pues quería saber en que terminaba.

 **Relato de la fotografía Parte-3**

" _que quería de mí? no habría sido más sencillo el haberme matado en las llanuras cerca de su territorio, a que tomare como prisionero?...por supuesto que lo era, pero él tenía otros planes para mí, el soldado se retiró el casco e hizo una reverencia como si estuviera frente a un soldado de alto rango, me quito la mordaza y le pregunte qué es lo que quería de mi_

 **Soldado Enemigo** : _Es un honor y placer el conocer en persona, al soldado más famoso de bombas y explosivos, Saryon *el atómico* Saylier, he escuchado grandes cosas de ti, como convertir un simple puñado de pólvora, en algo que podría igualar a un almacén lleno de explosivos._

 **Saryon:** _Ya lo creo, me has dado el trato digno de un prisionero de categoría real, estos nudos están perfectamente ajustados, y dime, quien eres tú y que es lo que quieres?_

 **Ander:** _Oh, disculpe mis modales, mi nombre es Ander, comandante en jefe de la segunda división del Imperio Toroto, perdone este trato que le damos, es solo que invadieron nuestra propiedad y ya sabe, no se puede confiar en nadie, respecto a lo que quiero…es reclutarlo a usted a nuestras filas, sin duda alguna tendría un puesto muy elevado, me atrevo a decir que incluso mayor que el mío, ya que su reputación le precede._

 **Saryon:** _Tch, pierdes tu tiempo, yo nunca me uniría a sus filas y menos, si son el enemigo._

 **Ander:** _Enemigo? Jaja al contrario, nosotros somos los buenos del lugar, nosotros buscamos el poder para hacer un mejor imperio y de igual forma, un mejor mundo, soldados en guerra continuamente, muertes innecesarias e inocentes…que acaso no le pesa en el alma eso?_

 _Por mucho que me doliera aceptarlo, él tenía razón, la guerra conlleva a muerte, y la misma no diferencia entre los niños, mujeres y viejos, todo inocente involucrado en la guerra, es solo un enemigo más._

 **Syron:** _Y solo te basas en ello para decir que son los buenos? Que si la guerra acaba será un mundo mejor? Lamento informarte, pero las guerras siempre existirán, aun cuando el continente se fundó de forma pacífica, la guerra se desato tiempo después, aun si se lograra lo que dices y obtuvieran sus objetivos, existe la posibilidad de un golpe de estado._

 _Ander, tomo una bocanada de aire, mientras bajaba su mirada y llevaba su mano derecha hacia su cabeza, después de eso, dejo escapar el aire que había contenido hace un instante, dejando salir un pesado suspiro._

 **Ander:** _Ustedes los valencianos, siempre ven todo desde el punto de vista de la guerra, que acaso no pueden abrir los ojos a la verdad? nosotros queremos acabar con eso, no abra golpe de estado porque no abra una razón para hacerlo, no abra política, no abra reyes, solo abra líderes que sepan hacer las cosas y todo se reparta de forma equitativa, no guerra, no muertes, toda una vida pacifica…una utopía._

 **Syron:** _Actúan como fanáticos religiosos, acaso son algún intento de templarios marginados o algo por el estilo? Porque ese ideal solo podría provenir de ellos._

 **Ander:** _Cierto es, que damos bases a los templarios, mas sin embargo ellos no hacen nada hasta que atacan a su misma gente, nosotros no, nosotros actuamos para todos y por todos, únete a nosotros y llega a ser un gran general del Imperio Toroto_

 **Syron:** _Jamás me uniría a ustedes, sus ideales son erróneos, solo dicen eso porque son un grupo de soldados impotentes, alguien del Imperio de Valencia, nunca se uniría a alguien como ustedes._

 _O al menos, eso quise creer…_

 **Ander:** _Pero Syron, varios de sus soldados ya están con nosotros, no lo tomes como traición, simplemente vieron la realidad y estaban cansados de guerras que son innecesarias, ahora lucharan por última vez por esta noble causa, y así las guerras desaparecerán por fin…además, no quería recurrir a esto pero no me dejas elección…_

 _El comandante, de su costado, saco una radio con la que podía comunicarse con los soldados sin importar la distancia a la que se encontrasen_

 **Ander:** _He postrado soldados alrededor de tu querido castillo, cañones, bombas, arqueros, soldados de asalto, todo está listo para atacar apenas de yo la señal…enserio quieres que todos tus amigos y familia mueran, solo por tu *lealtad* y testarudez? Es a esto lo que me refiero, llegar a este nivel, amenazando la vida de gente inocente, todo por una persona, que después buscara venganza, creando una cadena interminable…ahorrémonos todo eso, y únete por las buenas, que dices? Aceptas?._

 _El comandante me vio con ojos de hipócrita, pero no parecía vacilar en sus palabras, en ese momento yo no podía saber si era verdad lo que decía o un truco sucio para convencerme, y que sucedía si era verdad? por mi culpa todos perderían la vida…no me quedo más remedio que aceptar, sin embargo cuando haces trato con el diablo, siempre es el quien sale ganando._

 **Syron:** _Eres un bastardo cobarde…bien, aceptare únicamente si prometes el no lastimar a mi gente y los dejas libres._

 **Ander:** _Por supuesto que no lo hare…serás tú quien acabe con ellos._

 **Syron:** _Que quieres decir con eso? A que te refieres? Dijiste que no los lastimarías canalla._

 **Ander:** _Y no lo hare, tú lo aras, ahora deja te hago una pregunta…que es más importante, Tu lealtad? O el amor por tu familia?...que difícil decisión no?_

 **Syron:** _Espera un segundo…no me dirás que…_

 **Ander:** _Ahorrémonos comentarios, y decide…Lealtad o Familia, ten en cuenta que si elijes una, la otra simplemente…desaparece."_

 **Fin del relato-Parte 3.**

Alan sentía furia en su interior al leer el relato, prácticamente lo habían acorralado, si elegía lealtad, su familia sucumbiría ante los soldados, de igual forma sucedería si elegía la otra opción, ambos eran partes importantes para él, y tenía que deshacerse de uno de ellos para que el otro estuviera a salvo, prácticamente lo tenían sujetado del cuello, cualquier elección conllevaría a una perdición.

Tomo la última foto, parecía ser que en ella, estaba la última parte del relato, entre más leía, más furioso se ponía, siempre creyó que el usar ese tipo de amenazas eran de cobardes, ya que eran tan débiles, que necesitaban el cubrirse las espaldas con algo valioso para así, asegurar su victoria.

 **Relato de la fotografía- Ultima Parte.**

" _Si bien mi lealtad era grande, mi amor por mi familia era todavía aún más, así que la decisión era obvia, con mi más grande pesar y sufrimiento, elegí a mi familia, Ander lucia complacido por mi elección, yo solo le lance una mirada llena de odio y resentimiento._

 _La misión que se me dio para demostrar mi *lealtad* hacia ellos, era que colocara explosivos dentro del castillo mientras todos estaban presentes, de esa forma nadie saldría de él, sin poner resistencia, acepte y me dirigí al castillo con la diferencia, que los soldados que me acompañaban eran del Imperio Toroto, pues los soldados que me acompañaron en un principio, se unieron a ellos sin pensárselo dos veces, cuando llegue de nuevo al castillo, trate de aparentar que todo estaba bien, el general me recibió junto con otros soldados, me pregunto qué tal había salido la misión de reconocimiento, le dije que todo estaba bien, que no había nada ni nadie en las mediaciones del valle, tanto el general como los soldados lucían satisfechos y conformes con las buenas noticias, sin saber que esa misma noche todo llegaría a su fin, todo el día hasta la hora del asalto me preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto, taladrando mi cabeza con pena y sufrimiento._

 _En el transcurso del día, tanto los soldados como yo, fuimos colocando explosivos C-4 en los puntos vulnerables del castillo, una vez colocado los explosivos, solo quedaba esperar hasta la noche, trate de que todo transcurriera de forma normal, fue difícil el mantenerme tranquilo y actuar normal, ya que un movimiento en falso, y mi familia podría morir, la noche había llegado y con ella la hora de atacar, los soldados del Imperio Toroto y yo nos escabullimos fuera del castillo, una vez estando en un lugar seguro, me dieron el control de los explosivos dándome los honores, por un momento dude en hacerlo, pero me recordaron que mi familia estaba en juego, observe el control con ojos llorosos y los cerré pues no quería presenciar el acto que seguía a continuación, presione el botón y a partir de ese momento, todo había terminado._

 _Todo el castillo estaba colapsando, los gritos de los soldados desesperados mientras escapaban, sus últimos y pesados lamentos mientras morían, quedarían grabados en mi mente de por vida, los del Imperio Toroto estaban felices pues habían terminado con uno de sus problemas principales._

 _Al llegar al campamento donde ellos estaban, escuche la voz de Ander, estaba charlando por la radio con quien parecía ser el General, ya que le hablaba con mucho respeto._

 **Ander:** _Si, todo salió de acuerdo al plan General, Syron se creyó la historia de que teníamos a su familia, y acabo de escuchar las explosiones provenientes del lugar donde está el castillo, todo fue tal y como usted lo planeo, solo falta el silenciarlo._

 _Todo había sido un truco, una mentira, una farsa total, me habían usado como títere para eliminar a mis compañeros y así ellos no tener que mancharse las manos para tener buena reputación, después dirían que fue un acto de traición y ellos eliminaron al traidor para dejar claro un mensaje, tanto las guerras como los herejes, no tienen cabida en el mundo._

 _Escape ese mismo instante, bajo en el manto de la noche, no podía enfrentarlos en ese momento, pero algún día, ellos recibirían lo mismo, tal vez no por departe de mi mano, si no por alguien en quien no tenga miedo de tomar decisiones y termine como yo, hago este escrito para aliviar el dolor que siento en mi corazón, pese a que tengo a mi familia, aun sueño y recuerdo las voces de mis camaradas caídos por mi culpa, nunca podre encontrar la paz, pues no me la merezco. Syron."_

 **Fin del relato-Ultima parte.**

Alan, apretando sus puños con fuerza y rabia, no podía el pensar en otra cosa más que en lo que había hecho el Imperio Toroto, el jugar con la mente de alguien así, para que traicionara a sus propios compañeros, era algo que él no podía perdonar, sin duda alguna, eso avivo aún más la llama de la furia que tenía en su interior.

" _Esos malditos desgraciados Toroto…como se atreven a mentir con eso? No se los perdonare jamás, yo mismo me encargare de hacerlos sufrir antes de hacerlos volar a todos en miles de pedazos y no queden ni cenizas de ellos!"_

El anciano Syron había llegado con el vaso con agua, Alan no había notado su presencia por la furia que lo invadía hasta que el anciano al verlo tan molesto y ver que él había visto sus fotografías, dejo el vaso con agua en la mesa y se sentó para platicar con él.

" _Veo que la curiosidad te gano no? Y todavía me siguen persiguiendo esos recuerdos, las sombras de mis camaradas caídos por mi culpa, atormentándome día con día del porque fue que lo hice, aun si se los dijera no lo entenderían"_

El viejo Syron, se veía triste, claramente el recuerdo seguía vivo como la primera vez que sucedió, aun al transcurso de los años, todo lo recordaba como la primera vez.

Alan sin dejar de apretar los puños y sin voltear a verle, le dijo que en su caso no tenía elección, eran sus amigos o su familia, y eligió lo que él creía que era lo mejor, el anciano le pregunto, que si el estuviera en la misma situación como reaccionaria o pensaría? A lo que él respondió.

" _Tomar decisión? Elegir un camino? Tonterías, yo no sigo un camino, yo trazo mi propio camino y en mi camino…NUNCA abandono a nadie, aun si estoy acorralado, salvare a todos."_

Syron al ver, que aunque furioso seguía, su determinación era fuerte, y no dejaría que algo como eso lo detuviese, una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en su rostro, se levantó y detrás de el en una caja, la sujeto y la puso sobre la mesa frente a Alan, le dijo que quería darle algo más, abrió la caja y en ella había un mapa lo saco y lo puso sobre la mesa entregándoselo a Alan.

" _Después de lo sucedido, deje atrás toda mi vida de explosivos y militares, me dedique a la búsqueda y recolección de objetos raros, hace cincuenta años un vendedor de cosas extrañas me comento sobre un arma legendaria, esa arma podía causar explosiones al nivel de bombas atómicas de treinta giga tones con un solo disparo, aunque había dejado atrás todo eso, debo admitir que quería esa arma en mi colección, me dibujo el mapa que ahora te doy, yo no pude conseguir esa arma, pero creo que contigo será diferente algo me dice que estas destinado a ella"_

Al tocar el mapa, unas imágenes de forma rápida llegaron a la cabeza de Alan, un campo de batalla, soldados, explosiones en todos lugares y una persona sosteniendo un arma disparando hacia el cielocon una sonrisa dibujada que demostraba que disfrutaba lo que hacía, al soltar el mapa, las imágenes se detuvieron, Alan quedo aturdido por tan repentino acontecimiento, Syron al verlo le pregunto qué le había pasado.

" _Vi…imágenes…una persona disparando con un arma en el campo de batalla, soldados que parecían ser enemigos y explosiones masivas por todo el lugar…fue algo maravilloso"_

Al ver que la furia de Alan había desaparecido, Syron le dijo que podía quedarse con el mapa y siguiera el camino para encontrar la ubicación, Alan sin perder tiempo tomo el mapa y le agradeció a Syron, salió tan rápido como pudo saltando de alegría pues pronto tendría el arma definitiva que cualquier adicto a las explosiones querría, en la puerta quedo Syron sonriendo despidiéndose de él.

" _Suerte en tu búsqueda joven guardián, Jojojo la vas a necesitar"_

Alan revisaba el mapa introduciendo las coordenadas que el mismo escribía, un mapa holográfico apareció en su muñeca señalando la ubicación exacta, sorpresivamente el lugar se encontraba en monte encantado, a una profundidad de cien metros bajo tierra, el conocía monte encantado de pies a cabeza, y en esa ubicación no había nada absolutamente, sin embargo su tecnología nunca le había fallado, así que decidió investigar de todos modos.

Mientras se dirigía a la ubicación, el chico oji rojo frotaba sus manos con una cara de éxtasis, si el arma era la de su visión que tuvo con anterioridad, tendría el arma definitiva y perfecta para él, como si se tratase de su alma gemela, mientras se deleitaba con su imaginación de todo lo que podría hacer, tropezó cayendo abruptamente al suelo, enojado y maldiciendo se preguntó quién había sido el responsable, reviso y únicamente vio una roca, pensó en hacerla volar, pero entonces vio algo extraño en esa roca que era diferente a las demás.

" _Estúpida roca, quien se cree como para interponerse en mi camino... hmm? Que extraño, porque esta roca tiene un símbolo con dos armas entre cruzadas?"_

Reviso su GPS y la ubicación aún quedaba algo retirada, pero algo en su interior le decía, que esa pequeña roca, era la llave del lugar que el buscaba, puso su mano sobre ella y la piedra se hundió, al hacerlo, el suelo comenzó a temblar y debajo de Alan se comenzó a abrir por la mitad lo que parecía ser una puerta, sin tener tiempo de reaccionar, cayo hacia el vacío. ( _Te odio maldito escritor de segunda…)_

Alan grito desesperado, parecía como si iba a ser su fin, recordó que era inmortal y eso no lo calmo para nada, pues el dolor iba a ser todavía mucho peor, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, y sin darse cuenta cayó sobre un trampolín el cual amortiguo su caída. ( **Para que no estés de llorón.** )

Al recuperarse de lo que él creía que iba a ser un impacto doloroso, encendió una linterna que tenía en su muñeca izquierda, el lugar parecía abandonado desde hace ya muchísimos años, todo parecía estar hecho de metal, un aire frio se sentía debido a la humedad de estar bajo tierra, algunas goteras caían sobre el piso metálico haciendo eco en el lugar, reviso el lugar y veía estantes de madera donde había armas colocadas, desde lanzas hasta pistolas, todas parecían estar oxidadas por el paso del tiempo, cajas mohosas con municiones en ella, maquinaria descompuesta, tal parece ser que había caído en una fortaleza militar que fue olvidada en el tiempo.

" _Vaya, este lugar debió ser impresionante cuando estaba aún en funcionamiento, aunque me llega cierto aire de familiaridad, como si ya hubiera estado yo aquí con anterioridad, que extraño, bueno como sea, debo encontrar la salida y seguir en mi búsqueda de mi alma gemela, y si me refiero al arma"_

Reviso al frente, y vio una gran puerta gigante metálica que estaba cerrada, pensaba hacerla estallar, lamentablemente había gastado todos sus explosivos ayudando a Syron, dejo escapar un suspiro pesado pues no tenía otra forma de abrir semejante titán metálico, al lado de la puerta, pudo ver que había dos interruptores, se acercó y activo el primero, las luces se encendieron parpadeando, pareciendo como que pudiesen apagarse en cualquier instante, después puso su vista en el segundo interruptor y la gran máquina que estaba a su lado parecía querer encender, pero le fue imposible.

" _Rayos, creí que este interruptor abriría la puerta…entonces ahora qué hago? No tengo explosivos, estoy atrapado aquí y ya no hay nada que hacer, que vida tan miserable la mía…" (_ **Mas todavía? Increíble)**

Alan levanto su mirada al cielo, como queriendo fusilar a alguien, dio unos pasos más delante pisoteando un charco y cayendo al suelo de frente. ( _Ouch…Hey! Ya basta de caídas maldito, que esto no ayuda en nada y…oh espera…)_

Alan en su *afortunada* caída, encontró un tubo de plástico que parecía estar intacto, lo sujeto y del saco un rollo gigante, lo desenrollo y para su fortuna, era el plano de la maquina descompuesta que además, abría la gran puerta que tenía en frente.

" _Interesante, estos planos pese a ser antiguos, están muy bien diseñados, material de calidad, mediciones precisas, es increíble cómo años antes la tecnología pudo haber sido mayor que la de ahora, bien revisare el plano, quizás y pueda reparar la máquina."_

El peli negro, comenzó a revisar el plano cuidadosamente, utilizando el escáner que tiene en su muñeca izquierda, un diseño en modelaje 3D apareció en forma de holograma, recalcando cada pieza, con sus dimensiones, y medidas exactas.

Al tener el plano listo, se dirigió a la máquina, sin dudarlo le dio una patada y el costado de la misma se cayó, dejando ver sus partes interiores, del mismo modo que el plano, escaneo las piezas de manera uniforme.

" _Comando ERF (Escáner de Revisión Funcional), comenzando revisión de las piezas, protocolo 4951-X revisión exhaustiva de las piezas y fallos de las mismas"_

Las piezas pasaban de una en una, desde los tornillos más pequeños hasta los grandes engranes que contenía, el escaneo había terminado, y solo una pieza era la que estaba descompuesta.

" _Hm, parece ser que uno de los engranes principales está roto, Ahhhh que tontería, estoy seguro de que las piezas de repuesto ya deben ser polvo oxidado…pero bueno, ya que estoy aquí y no tengo nada mejor que hacer por ahora, supongo que me toca *ensuciarme las manos*…(Estúpido no me hagas decir malos chistes o terminando la historia te fulminare)_

Las cajas cerradas contener piezas de repuesto de la máquina, sin embargo las piezas estaban oxidadas y eran inservibles, cuando estaba a punto de hacer una rabieta, escucho una voz masculina que provenía de su lado izquierdo, al voltear no vio nada salvo una pequeña caja que estaba al lado de unos barriles.

Se acercó a la caja y al abrirla se encontró con herramientas de trabajo viejas, desarmadores, llaves de tuercas, reglas, etc. Y debajo de esas viejas herramientas, algo brillante llamo su atención, saco las herramientas y debajo de ellas estaba el engrane que necesitaba para echar a funcionar la máquina.

" _Qué raro, primero escucho una voz masculina provenir de este lado, y ahora aparece el engrane justo que necesito hmm… pero, no me explico cómo es que esta nuevo y todo lo demás inservible aquí está pasando algo extraño, en fin…"_

Dejando las dudas de lado, tomo el engrane y se dirigió hacia la máquina, alumbrando con la luz de la lámpara en su muñeca, quito el oxidado engrane para poner el nuevo y esperar que la maquina funcionase.

" _Espero y funcione, realmente estoy dudando de si lo ara es la única pieza de repuesto que pudo salvarse y decir que fue de milagro seria poco, bien aquí vamos"_

Se limpió las manos del óxido que tenía mientras se dirigía al interruptor y lo volvía a encender, las luces de la maquina se encendieron y un gran temblor sacudía el lugar, Alan se recargo en la pared y veía como la gran puerta metálica se abría mientras un aire helado y fuerte salía de ella.

La puerta termino de abrirse, no había luces del otro lado, únicamente oscuridad y se podía sentir el lugar más frio, y era obvio puesto que el lugar era únicamente metal que se encontraba bajo tierra y rodeado de humedad.

Alan saco unos lentes de visión nocturna que había modificado con anterioridad, los usaba en misiones nocturnas para espiar al enemigo y con su modificación, detectar trampas ocultas y explosivos para desarmarlos y quedárselos para el mismo.

Cuando cruzo la puerta, esta misma se cerró de golpe, a diferencia de cuando estaba siendo abierta, quedando así nuevamente como al principio, atrapado y sin salida.

" _Tch, hay vamos de nuevo, este lugar ya me está comenzando a fastidiar, que raro no parece ser que haya nada, es solo un extenso pasillo"_

Los pasos de Alan hacían eco en el pasillo mezclándose con el sonido de las gotas cayendo sobre un charco, el pasillo no parecía tener fin había sentido que había caminado por horas, y no había llegado al final del mismo, comenzó a molestarse y dejo de poner atención al camino para entonces chocar de frente contra una pared y caer al suelo de un sentón.

" _Ouch... Ahhhh! Ya me estoy hartando de esto! solo lugares inaccesibles, creen que soy una rata de laboratorio o qué? yo soy quien usa a las personas para experimentar, no al revés!"_

Enojado y tratando de desahogarse, desenfundo su arma y comenzó a disparar a su alrededor desenfrenadamente, cuando termino su arma despedía humo del cañón debido a todos los disparos que había hecho, inhalo una bocanada de aire y suspiro pesadamente.

" _Tch, ah este paso nunca encontrare esa arma…hm? qué raro, le hice un hoyo a la pared y parece ser que hay luz del otro lado, será acaso que esta pared es falsa?"_

Golpeando suavemente la pared con su puño, efectivamente se había dado cuenta de que era falsa, desenfundo su arma nuevamente y comenzó a disparar formando un círculo y pateando el trozo de la pared para dejarlo caer.

Al entrar, pudo notar que el lugar estaba iluminado, frente a él estaba una macro-computadora encendida, a su lado izquierdo una mesa de trabajo con planos y diseños sobre ella, y al lado derecho, lo que parecía ser un descanso de arma de fuego, pareciera ser como si alguien estuviera trabajando, pero el polvo y la falta de limpieza dejaban ver claramente, que nadie había estado hay en muchos años.

" _Una…computadora?! pero esta es…enorme a comparación con las que se usan hoy en día y además parece muy primitiva, aunque…"_

Alan rascaba su cabeza mientras observaba el hardware que tenía frente a él, de su bolsillo saco un pequeño nano-bot con forma rectangular y lo pego sobre el tablero de control de la computadora.

" _Iniciando protocolo de hace: BRI-0193, comando búsqueda y extracción, prioridad archivos confidenciales y encriptados"_

Tan pronto termino de hablar, el nano-bot comenzó a parpadear con una luz roja, indicando que había iniciado la orden, mientras la ejecutaba, Alan se acercó a la mesa de trabajo para revisar los planos, los cuales estaban cubiertos de una espesa capa de polvo.

Tomando aire y exhalando, la capa de polvo se disipo, no sin antes de impregnar el lugar y comenzar a ahogar a Alan, quien comenzó a toser y mover sus manos para apartar el polvo de su rostro, cuando pudo ver y respirar, puso su vista en el plano y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar como si hubiera visto joyas de valor incalculable.

" _Esto…esto es…el diseño de un arma! Acotaciones, diseños de las piezas, materiales de fabricación, diseño final en 3D y tiene la forma de un dragón es…hermosa aunque…por alguna razón se me hace familiar ya la abre visto antes?..."_

Mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos, el nano-bot comenzó a emitir un sonido y la luz roja que parpadeaba, ahora era verde y estática, lo que significaba que había terminado, Alan tomo el nano-bot introduciéndolo en una ranura de su transmisor de su muñeca izquierda.

" _Veamos que secretos se ocultan aquí… estoy seguro que tiene que ver con el arma…estoy muy emocionado, aun si no consigo el arma, con este diseño y los apuntes que haya conseguido, puedo fabricarla por mi cuenta y mejorarla aún más"_

Alan estaba concentrado en cómo se vería el arma y el como la mejoraría, pero fue sacado de su concentración cuando un grabación comenzó a emitirse.

 **Grabación.**

 _Esta encendido? Emm si debe estarlo…y si no pues ni modo, ejem… hola, chico o chica, o quien haya encontrado esta grabación, primero que nada me llamo Alucard soy un guardián eterno, aunque realmente eso no les interesa, solo les interesa mi arma…y hablo del arma que fabrique, no mal piensen… ejem en fin… de seguro entraste por la puerta ubicada en monte encantado al tropezarte con la piedra, porque seámonos honestos, de que otra forma podrías entrar? Si no es que por accidente?, te topaste con la puerta titánica de acero y no sabías como abrirla, hasta que de la nada encontraste la solución, te felicito un aplauso sarcástico para ti! ejem… bien iré ya directo al grano no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo tan valioso que tienes, ya que de seguro eres alguien muy ocupado u ocupada, y yo aquí hablando como un sabio, aunque realmente lo soy pero yo no elegí serlo, es difícil llevar una vida así sabes? Y…oh perdón me fui del tema, sorry… en la computadora que tienes frente a ti, encontraste esta grabación, pero eso no es todo, encontraras los apuntes y la ubicación exacta del arma que tengo guardada, esperando por alguien digno de ella, solo sigue las instrucciones y no tendrás pierde y si no sabes leerlas…bueno, disfruta tus últimos días de vida, sin más que decir me voy y suerte…ah y una cosa más, suerte en el examen._

 **Fin de la Grabación.**

Al terminar la grabación, Alan estaba en el piso dormido, fue tan larga y aburrida que no le intereso para nada escucharla, sin embargo, cuando se trata de un arma explosiva, aun estando dormido, retiene la información que para él es de suma importancia, eliminando todo lo demás.

Un temblor comenzó a sentirse, levantando a Alan de inmediato y desenfundando el arma rápidamente, al ver que no había nadie a su alrededor, volvió a enfundarla mientras dejaba escapar un enorme bostezo.

" _Que aburrido escuchar todo eso, en fin revisare las coordenadas que vienen en la bitácora y las comparare con las que tengo actualmente"_

Al comparar las coordenadas que tenía anteriormente, con las nuevas que acaba de adquirir, se dio cuenta de que estaba encima del arma, sin embargo aún estaba a una mayor profundidad de la que se encontraba ahora.

El chico peli negro, estuvo a punto de soltar un estruendoso grito, mientras pateo la consola de la computadora y un botón rojo apareció al lado del teclado, el sabía que podía tener consecuencias si lo pulsaba, pero le da lo mismo pues pensaba que ya nada podía ser peor que estar atrapado sin salida como una rata de laboratorio.

Cuando pulso el botón, el piso se abrió por la mitad y cayo nuevamente, la ventaja que tenía, era que esa caída lo conduciría al arma que tanto él deseaba obtener, así que le daba lo mismo la situación que estaba pasando ya que lo vio como un atajo hacia su ambición.

Cuando llego al fondo, cayó sobre un estanque, el impulso de la caída hizo que se hundiera hasta el fondo, rápidamente nado hacia la superficie ya que sus armas y equipamiento podía estropearse si quedaba mucho tiempo sumergido.

" _Puah! Primero caer en un arsenal oscuro y frio, y ahora caer en un estanque de agua sucia? Qué sigue?...Tch como sea, estoy a punto de llegar a mi objetivo, será mejor que me ponga en marcha"_

Alan salió del estanque, se movió un poco para secarse, sin embargo el ambiente era más frio que antes, ya no había nada de metal, era únicamente roca y tierra, no había luces ni antorchas, las estalagmitas goteaban en pequeños charcos que habían formado.

Encendió su linterna, y vio un túnel que estaba conectado con el estanque, una brisa fría podía sentirse viniendo del mismo, y con la humedad que tenía encima, sintió un enorme escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

" _Maldición, aquí está peor que arriba, ese tal Alucard parecía encantarle vivir como un Topo, de seguro era un viejo anciano ciego a no más poder"_

Alan camino por el túnel iluminando todo a su alrededor, cuando llego a una intersección que dividía el camino en dos.

" _Hmm…veamos del lado derecho siento una brisa, aunque el que haya aire aquí debajo es algo extraño hmm… eso quiere decir que hay una salida?, y del lado izquierdo no siento nada, sin embargo las coordenadas dicen que mi objetivo está al lado izquierdo…mmm…creo que esto es una trampa, tomare el lado derecho quizás haya un pasadizo u algo que me dirija directamente y con seguridad hacia ella"_

Dirigiéndose hacia el lado que eligió, la brisa se sentía más fuerte conforme más se adentraba, cuando llego al final, se dio cuenta de que la brisa no era algo natural, sino algo más artificial.

" _Pero qué?...una tubería? Una tubería que despide aire aquí debajo?...hmm hay algo raro con este aire…ah no ser que…maldición!"_

Apenas se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, dio un paso hacia atrás, el cual activo un sensor que estaba oculto entre unas rocas más pequeñas, este sensor activo un pequeño lanzallamas que se encontraba debajo de la tubería, apenas el fuego toco el aire, una explosión se hizo presente frente a Alan, quien comenzó a correr de regreso, la explosión ocasiono un desprendimiento en la cueva, y las rocas comenzaron a caer.

Desesperado por llegar a la salida, se dio cuenta de que la misma estaba sellada, desenfundo su arma para crear una salida, sin embargo recordó que estaba rodeado de gas metano, un disparo de su arma y saldría volando o quedaría aplastado por las rocas, aunque la segunda opción ya estaba casi hecha.

" _Maldición! No puede acabar esto así, no de este modo!"_

Mientras maldecía a los cuatro vientos y golpeaba la pared que tenía a su lado izquierdo, una puerta se abrió a través de la misma, y sin pensarlo dos veces, entro inmediatamente salvándose así de acabar aplastado.

" _Ahhhh…ahh…eso, estuvo cerca…debo tener más cuidado para la próxima…uff bien, ahora dónde estoy?"_

Mientras intentaba recuperarse y se limpiaba el polvo que el derrumbe había ocasionado, reviso sus coordenadas y se dio cuenta que estaba en el lugar exacto donde se encontraba el arma, encendió su linterna y reviso a sus alrededores, pero no había absolutamente nada, era una habitación secreta vacía.

El no creía que estuviese del todo vacía, sus coordenadas no podían estar equivocadas, ese lugar era el que estaba buscando, a menos que se haya estropeado con el agua pero eso era imposible.

Mientras caminaba, en uno de sus pasos sintió, que su pie derecho se hundía sin razón aparente, por un momento creyó que eran alguna especie de arenas movedizas, cuando miro hacia su pie, se dio cuenta de que había pulsado una baldosa que tenía el dibujo de un arma sobre ella.

" _Que es esto?, alguna clase de acertijo o algo? Argh! Odio los acertijos…pero ya que, si es por mi amada hare lo que fuere necesario, si hay una baldosa con forma de arma, debe haber otra con forma de alguna bala de alto calibre o explosivo en su defecto"_

Sin quitar el pie de la baldosa, reviso el piso, paredes y techo en busca de más símbolos que pudieran estar por sus alrededores, encontrando así tres más, una baldosa con la imagen de un papel en ella, otra con una mano y un dedo índice apuntando hacia el frente, y la otra una persona portando el arma.

Cuatro baldosas eran las que había el encontrado en diferentes ubicaciones, pero cada baldosa tenía su significado, el cual debía ser activado en secuencia para que algo pudiera activarse.

" _Un papel, una mano, un arma y una persona con ella…que significara? Ahh malditos acertijos de sabios! Siento que mi cabeza va a estallar, porque no simplemente exploto el lugar y…ah sí…si hago algo como eso quedare aplastado, no me siento bien si no hago explotar algo maldición!"_

Mientras su cabeza *explotaba* por tratar de descifrar lo que significaban las baldosas, la misma voz masculina que escucho al principio cuando entro, se hizo nuevamente presente, repitiendo una sola palabra.

" _Juramento…"_

Alan escucho la voz, y miro a su alrededor, pero la voz únicamente estaba en el aire.

" _Juramento? Que quiere decir con eso? Que yo sepa, los caballeros son los únicos que tienen juramentos hacia su rey o su señor, no entiendo que tiene que ver con esto"_

Una piedra, cae sobre la baldosa de la mano con el dedo índice, Alan escucha el ruido que hace al impactar con ella y posa su mirada sobre ella pensativo.

" _Será casualidad que la piedra haya caído sobre esa baldosa? Ah no ser que…bueno, la ciencia es a base de prueba y error, aunque no me gusta que haya errores"_

Apartando la piedra que estaba sobre la baldosa, Alan respira hondo y exhala para posarse uno a uno sobre las baldosas"

 _*Baldosa uno* "yo Alan guardián eterno juro por mi palabra y honor…"_

 _*Baldosa dos* "Por decreto de los guardianes y de mis principios morales así como mi filosofía prometo…"_

 _*Baldosa tres* "Que usare únicamente mis armas contra los enemigos, nunca con un inocente…"_

 _*Baldosa cuatro* "Protegiendo a quienes lo necesitan de aquellos de quienes abusan"_

Al terminar la última oración, el suelo comenzó a temblar y en el centro de la habitación vacía, se abrió una compuerta que se encontraba en el piso y de la misma, salió una caja sobre un pedestal hecho de armas antiguas.

" _Si si si sí! Esa debe ser! Al fin! Después de intentos, corajes y sin explotar nada de nada, por fin tendré a mi amada! Ven a mi cariño"_

En su rostro podía verse la emoción, pero al abrir la caja, eso cambio a desesperación, estaba vacía no había nada dentro de ella, parecía ser que alguien más ya había entrado y se la había llevado, Alan dejo caer la tapa de la caja al suelo, cerro sus puños con fuerza para después soltarlos.

Comenzó a reírse lentamente, su risa aumento gradualmente hasta llegar a un punto de locura, tiro la caja del pedestal, desenfundo su arma y comenzó a disparar en un desenfreno de locura e ira.

" _Jajajaja! Tanto esfuerzo para nada! Que divertido es esto, al fin puedo explotar algo, volare este lugar en miles de pedazos! Jajajaja!"_

Mientras los disparos hacían eco en la habitación vacia, el radar de Alan comenzó a emitir un sonido, quien avisaba que alguien estaba a su alrededor, mostrando una sonrisa perturbadora, dirigio su mirada hacia donde indicaba el radar.

Un chico de pelo rojo corto desaliñado, ojos amarillos de tez blanca como perla, con una chaqueta de cuero negra, camiseta blanca lisa, portando un collar con hebillas de granada, pantalones militares de color negro y zapatos de combate negros, apareció aplaudiendo lentamente y con sarcasmo.

" _Vaya vaya… parece ser que llego un psicópata a este lugar, es necesario hacer tanto ruido?"_

Sin responder su pregunta, Alan apunto y disparó en dirección al chico misterioso, quien sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, detuvo los proyectiles únicamente con su mano, mientras con la otra rascaba su cabeza.

" _Dios, para ser un guardián eres un desesperado, que no conoces la paciencia chico? Si sigues así, alguien podría resultar herido, y me refiero a ti"_

" _No me importa…vine aquí por un motivo y tuve que sufrir, pensar, y no explotar nada…y todo por eso por NADA!...un segundo…tú debes tener el arma…DAMELA AHORA!"_

" _Hm, claro que te daré el arma espera un segundo…ups no la tengo, sorry mi error, que acaso no te interesa saber quién soy? es de mala educación atacar sin antes presentarse sabes?"_

Alan estaba desenfrenado, él no podía pensar en nada más que en querer hacer explotar al tipo que tenía frente a él, el chico vio en su mirada perturbadora que no sería fácil hablar con él, así que primero se presentó.

" _Bueno, para que te lo sepas chico…yo soy el diseñador del arma, soy Alucard, guardián de primera generación y tu antecesor, veo que los guardianes de ahora no tienen valores ni virtudes"_

" _Tu…eres…Alucard?... un guardián?...eso quiere decir que, el de las visiones era…"_

" _Si, era yo, y de seguro estas aquí porque conociste a un viejo amigo mío…Syron, te suena el nombre?"_

" _Claro…es el anciano que ayude en monte encantado pero…oye como es que tú le conoces? A que va todo esto?! Y donde está el ARMA?!"_

" _Responderé tus preguntas en orden de como las dijiste…_

 _Sí, soy Alucard_

 _Si, fui el primer guardián eterno_

 _Le conozco, porque yo luche con él hace bastante tiempo, después se retiró porque no quería saber nada más acerca de la milicia, no le culpo, después de lo que hizo cualquier voluntad por más fuerte que sea, se hubiera roto, así que yo me hice cargo de quienes lo engañaron, esas visiones que viste era yo atacándolos frente a frente_

 _A lo que voy es lo siguiente, esperaba a alguien digno de portar mi arma, aunque realmente, me daba lo mismo si quien la tomara hubiera sido malo, total es un arma de destrucción masiva._

 _Esta escondida, esperando por ti…si es que eres digno."_

La tensión del aire aumentaba con cada oración que Alucard decía, Alan se ponía más impaciente y su locura piro maníaca iba en aumento, el solo quería saber la ubicación del arma para excusar que todo había valido la pena o para él, el sufrimiento.

" _Si soy tu sucesor, entonces eso me hace digno de ella, ahora entrégamela"_

" _Jojojo…ojala fuera así de sencillo…pero no lo es, debes pasar una prueba primero"_

" _Que?! Otra?! Qué diablos tienen ustedes con esto de las pruebas? Y más aún, que diablos tienes tú con las compuertas y pasadizos secretos? Que te crees? Un topo? Venga ya, solo dame el arma para largarme de aquí"_

" _Bien, señor agenda apretada, la única prueba que debes pasar es…Mata a tu mejor amigo/a, es así de simple"_

Alan estaba conmocionado, como podía el pedirle una prueba como esa?

No se suponía que los guardianes protegían y eran símbolo de confianza y sabiduría?

En su cabeza, la duda comenzó a hacerse presente y la desconfianza igual, estaba pensando por un momento que él no era quien afirmaba ser.

" _Como puedes pedir eso? No se supone que debemos proteger al indefenso? Porque he de lastimar a alguien inocente?"_

" _Un gran poder, implica grandes riesgos, si tanto deseas tener el arma, demuéstrame que serás leal a su poder y no dejaras que los sentimientos te abrumen y cieguen de lo que en verdad deseas"_

Razón no le faltaba a Alucard, el arma era por qué Alan estaba ahí, todo lo que había hecho, pasado, había sido para encontrarse y obtenerla a cualquier costo, una ambición egoísta una vez que Alucard se lo puso en perspectiva.

Alan cerro los puños para después volverlos a abrir, respiro hondo y vio a los ojos a Alucard, en su mirada no había vacilación o duda.

" _Escúchame bien, y escucha con atención que solo lo diré una vez…ve a que te folle un caballo negro"_

Alucard bajo la mirada, y comenzó a murmurar para después comenzar a reírse.

" _Jajaja, vaya que chico tan rudo jaja, esa estuvo buena, Ahhhh…hace tiempo que no escuchaba a alguien revelarse contra mi jajaja"_

"Si, si como sea, ya me quiero largar de esta posilga, apesta a ti _"_

" _Uy, disculpe usted Mr. Desesperado…eres un estirado, ahh…"_

Cuando Alucard tomo un respiro, el ambiento quedo en silencio por unos segundos, la tensión que se sentía antes había desaparecido por completo, Alucard rasco su cabeza y metió su mano izquierda en la bolsa de su chaqueta mientras veía a Alan con una sonrisa.

" _Felicitaciones chico, has aprobado el examen"_

"… _..QUE!? COMO? CUANDO? QUIEN? DONDE? PORQUE?!"_

" _De hecho, desde que entraste estuve siguiéndote, y la verdad que era muy cómico verte desesperado jaja, aunque…podías haber volado la puerta con explosivos que tenías hay…o haber bajado las escaleras que te conducían aquí directamente, pero veo que te gusta complicarte las cosas y eso lo respeto"_

" _EXPLICAME! DE QUE FUE TODO ESTO?!"_

" _Ahh…bien, la prueba consistía en dos cosas, primero: el tomar decisiones, cada decisión tiene una consecuencia, sea buena o sea mala siempre la tiene, e irónicamente tomaste todas las buenas decisiones aun cuando parecían las incorrectas, todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora han sido decisiones que has tomado por tu cuenta y no pedir opinión de alguien o preguntar si estaba bien hacerlo o no…y la segunda: la lealtad hacia tus camaradas, aunque también podrías haber sido leal a tus explosivos, pero decidiste seguir caminando por el sendero del guardián y eso es lo que busco, esta arma es muy poderosa y puede acabar con una ciudad con un solo disparo, necesitaba a alguien que antepusiera la seguridad de los demás, antes que sus deseos egoístas y tú lo has logrado, felicidades, el arma se encuentra dentro del pedestal bajo la caja...aunque quisas no deba dartela, tienes un temperamento de los mil demonios"_

Alucard se dio media vuelta susurrando lo ultimo, Alan sin perder tiempo, se acercó al pedestal y vio que un gatillo de arma estaba a simple vista, lo acciono y una puerta se abrió frente a él, dejando ver el arma que había el buscado.

Un arma negra y larga, con forma de la cabeza de un dragón, ojos rojos, colmillos reales arriba y abajo los cuales rodeaban el cañón del arma, y el dibujo de un llama que comenzaba del extremo interior del cañón simbolizaba el fuego que expulsaba el dragón, era el diseño que tenía el arma, parecía ser algo muy simple y ligero, pero si daba crédito a lo que vio en sus visiones, tenía el poder para desaparecer una ciudad entera con solo un disparo de ella.

" _Por fin…el arma definitiva…parece más ligera y simple de lo que pensé"_

" _Hey, que las apariencias no te engañen, esa es el arma que buscabas, está hecha de materiales legendarios y de un dragón que era el más temido dentro del abismo, en fin… te mostrare la salida"_

Alan no paraba de abrazar el arma, la veía y trataba como si fuera su esposa y amante, no podía contener la emoción y excitación que sentía en ese instante por tener en sus manos el arma definitiva.

Alucard golpeo la pared y unas extensas escaleras cayeron del techo y sobre ellas había una luz, le dijo que la salida era esa.

" _Bueno chico, me despido, mi tiempo termino, solo impregne algo de mi fuerza en el arma para poderte ayudar, cuida bien de ella ok?"_

" _No tienes que decírmelo, yo ya sé que tengo que hacerlo! Mi amada y yo reunidos por fin!...ahora si no te importa, me largo"_

" _Oh si, antes de que se me olvide, este lugar te pertenece, puedes venir a repararlo cuando te venga en gana, puede ser tu cuartel general o bien, como eres alguien muy ocupado, manda a alguien a que lo haga por ti"_

" _Hmm…si la verdad, es que sería un buen lugar, bien lo tendré en mente, gracias nos vemos!"_

" _Aguarda, una cosa más…"_

" _Ahh…ahora qué?! Pareces un anciano con problemas mentales!"_

" _Ten cuidado con el lobo, que se viste de oveja, tratara de engatusarte y de utilizarte para al final traicionarte…se leal a tus principios, mas no a tus compañeros"_

Dicho eso, Alucard se despidió dirigiéndose entre las sombras y desapareciendo sin dejar rastro alguno, Alan mientras subía las escaleras hacia la salida, reflexionaba sus últimas palabras.

" _Que quiso decir con eso?...acaso alguien tratara de traicionarme? No lo creo…y que tal si…"_

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado al final de las escaleras, la luz del sol golpeo los ojos de Alan dejándolo ciego momentáneamente, mientras trato de re-incorporarse, se resbalo y estuvo a punto de caer por las escaleras

"Ah…ahh…esto me va a doler…"

Un chico de forma inmediata lo sujeto de su mano y con fuerza lo atrajo hacia el salvándolo así de un doloroso final.

" _Ahh…esto estuvo cercas por poco y no la cuento…o si lo hubiera contado pero con muchos Ouch…gracias, quien quiera que seas"_

Un chico de pelo largo negro, tez blanca, ojos café claro con camisa negra, sudadera negra abierta con capucha, con un collar plateado de alas, pantalones negros y tenis negro con rojo, estaba frente a él de pie, preguntando si se encontraba bien.

" _Disculpa, te encuentras bien? Estuvo muy cercas esa caída, de no ser porque eres inmortal abrías muerto Jeje"_

" _Y tú quién eres? Y como sabes que soy inmortal? Acaso eres un espía del imperio Toroto eh? Responde!"_

" _Oye espera! No soy nada como eso, yo sé que eres inmortal porque también soy un guardián como tú, solo que yo soy un templario, perdón si te di una mala impresión"_

" _Un templario? Y que andas haciendo tan lejos de Avén? No se suponía que debías comandar a los otros templarios?"_

" _En teoría sí, pero Amir se encarga de eso Jeje… solo estaba pasando por aquí cuando vi que ese pedazo de tierra se abrió por la mitad, me dio curiosidad así que vine a ver y después apareciste tú, y casi te caes menos mal que fui rápido de lo contrario…Ouch infinitos"_

Alan lo observo y no despegaba su mirada de él, su comportamiento era muy inocente como para tratarse de uno de los comandantes templarios de la ciudad sacra de Avén.

" _Y dime…cómo te llamas?"_

" _Oh disculpa, me llamo Irvin, es un placer conocer al Guardián Ingeniero"_

Extendiendo su mano en símbolo de educación, Alan solo observo y rechazo el saludo, al ser un desconocido, no podía llegar a confiar en él, y más con las últimas palabras de su antecesor.

" _Yo me llamo Alan, en fin, me voy tengo otras cosas que hacer, y tu mejor vete de aquí, estamos en medio de una guerra, así que evita conflictos innecesario y regresa por donde viniste"_

" _Oh…está bien, gracias por el aviso Jeje, buena suerte en lo que tengas que hacer"_

Alan se dio media vuelta mientras enfundaba su arma en su espalda y se ponía en marcha a su destino original, valle de los reyes.

Mientras caminaba, en su cabeza tenía una charla inter-personal consigo mismo, sobre lo que acaba de pasar.

" _Es extraño…como pudo el saber dónde estaría yo? Esto no fue pura casualidad, el momento exacto y la ubicación exacta y su tiempo de respuesta fue rápido…será acaso que el…ya sabía todo esto de ante mano?!"_

Inmediatamente, Alan volvió a voltear hacia donde estaba Irvin, pero el ya no estaba, era como si hubiera desaparecido o que la tierra se lo hubiese comido.

" _Qué? Como fue qué? Pero cuando?...agh ese tipo…no era un templario común y corriente, aun siendo guardián…quien es el en verdad?"_

Mientras estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos, fue sacado rápidamente de los mismos, al recibir un golpe en la cabeza, y a su vez escuchar una voz femenina.

" _Hasta que te encuentro, donde diablos estabas metido? Por un segundo creí que te habías ido ya a valle de los reyes, pero el general me dijo que había perdido contacto contigo"_

Alan volteo a ver a la chica, y era Tara, se habían reunido nuevamente después de todo lo que había pasado.

" _Eh…tuve un pequeño contra tiempo bajo tierra, por eso se perdió la comunicación"_

" _Vaya, linda arma, veo que tú también conseguiste tu arma legendaria"_

" _Si así es que yo también…espera QUE!?"_

Tara con una sonrisa pícara, le mostro dos dagas de color negro, con escamas afiladas en ellas, que despedían un aura purpura, podía sentirse que cortaba y perforaba con solo mirarlas.

" _Vaya, pues sí que son…lindas, y como las conseguiste?"_

" _Ehhh…larga historia, te la contare mientras vamos hacia valle de los reyes, pero primero, comamos algo que tengo hambre, así me cuentas tu historia y luego yo te cuento la mía"_

" _Pero, debemos ir a valle y…"_

" _Dije…vamos a comer! Y tu invitas, me lo debes"_

" _Ahh…está bien, vamos"_

Ambos siguieron caminando hacia la salida de monte encantado hacia su destino en valle de los reyes, aun teniendo el radar y Tara sus agiles sentidos, no se dieron cuenta de que alguien vestido con una túnica negra los vigilaba desde su retaguardia desde atrás de un árbol.

" _Jejeje…todo va de acuerdo a mi plan…solo faltan unos pocos guardianes y por fin la verdad será revelada…como ellos son los que trajeron la desgracia y la maldad a este mundo…"_


	3. El Alma del Diario

**¡Buenas a todos y todas, espero estén teniendo un lindo día, tarde o noche, bueno no voy a quitarles mucho tiempo, aquí vengo dejando lo que sería el tercer capítulo del complemento, sin más que decir…Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3. El Alma del Diario.**

 _ **Monte Encantado.**_

Tara y Alan se habían re-encontrado nuevamente frente a la escotilla que conducía al arsenal abandonado, ahora propiedad de Alan, Tara observo su arma y dejo escapar una pícara sonrisa.

" _Vaya, ¿así que también tu tuviste suerte de encontrar tu arma no es verdad? Y yo que pensaba que nunca te darías cuenta de ello tan pronto, te felicito"_

Alan observo con desprecio a Tara, en su voz se notaba el sarcasmo, al mismo tiempo, observo que su ropa estaba un poco rasgada y muy sucia, sin embargo, no le dio mucha importancia a su aspecto aparto su mirada de ella y se limitó a abrazar su arma mientras comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de monte encantado.

" _Te respondería con un insulto como normalmente lo haría, ¡pero ahora tengo algo más importante que hacer y es probar esta belleza de explosiones atómicas! Esto claramente es más importante, que darte una buena atención"_

" _Si te gusta tanto, cásate con ella, pero antes de que desperdicies tu dinero en algo inútil, aun me debes la comida, no creas que he olvidado la apuesta"_

Esas palabras hicieron temblar a Alan, la apuesta que habían pactado hace días de que, si ella lograba terminar una misión en menos de 5 minutos, la invitaría a cenar a su elección, teniendo malas experiencias en tener que vender parte de sus materiales para poder cubrir todos los gastos.

" _Escuche de un buen restaurante de lujo en Praderas de Oro, así que ve moviendo tu aguado trasero y vayamos hacia haya"_

Tara enfundo sus dagas, puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del Monte, por otra parte, Alan tenía una mirada sombría y perdida, de ante mano sabía que tendría que vender la mitad de su hígado para poder pagar la comida.

" _Por cierto Alan, como fue que conseguiste tu arma y que hace? La verdad me da curiosidad"_

" _Es una larga y odiosa historia, con mucho aburrimiento, explosiones y que involucra potros violadores negros"_

" _Suena interesante, en especial lo de los potros, con razón caminas rosado"_

" _Calla! Bien te contare mientras vamos a praderas de oro"_

Mientras caminaban, Alan le conto toda la historia desde que se habían separado, incluida la historia de la vieja valencia, el anciano, el arsenal abandonado, las trampas y su encuentro con su antecesor.

 _ **Praderas de Oro.**_

Habían llegado a Praderas de Oro, o como también era conocida, la ciudad de los comerciantes, por las calles había puestos de comerciantes por todos lados, de armas, artilugios antiguos, bizarros, extraños, de todo podrías encontrar, sin embargo, no eran comerciantes comunes, todos parecían tener un estilo extravagante y de alta sociedad, al igual que los productos que se vendían, también se encontraban viviendas, pero sus diseños dejaban en claro que no podían pagarlas cualquiera.

Ambos llegaron al restaurante más famoso de la ciudad, La Rosa Dorada, mesas y sillas hechas de ciprés fuera de su establecimiento con mandiles de seda autentica tejida a mano, los cojines de las sillas estaban rellenos de pluma de ganso, y debajo de cada mesa estaban candelabros de vidrio cortado y soplado a mano por maestros artesanos, el interior del restaurante parecía un salón de baile, tanto los adornos de adentro como afuera eran idénticos, y si eso fuera poco, música en vivo tanto afuera, como dentro del mismo restaurante, sin duda alguna se merecía el título de cinco estrellas.

" _Wow, es bellísimo! sin duda alguna este lugar es para mí, andando Alan, mi estómago tiene hambre y sabes que me pongo de mal humor si no me alimentas como es debido"_

Tara se sentó en una mesa a fueras del restaurante, mientras Alan preguntaba a quién parecía ser el Gerente si aceptaban órganos como pago, de ser así, tiene lo suficiente hasta para comprar el restaurante.

Después de hablar con el Gerente y decirle que no aceptaban esas asquerosidades, Alan quiso amenazarlo con la pistola, sin embargo, sintió una fría mirada que penetraba su cabeza, y ya se imaginaba lo que podía ser, sin perder más tiempo, bajo su arma y se dirigió hacia Tara lo más rápido posible.

" _Estas segura que no quieres comer en otro lado? Hay varios restaurantes en esta ciudad y…más baratos"_

" _No, ahora te jodes ya que yo gane la apuesta, así que yo elijo donde y que quiero comer ¿capiche?"_

" _Si, como sea"_

La mesera había llegado con los menús para mostrárselos a ambos, Tara se acostó sobre la mesa sin poner atención a lo que la camarera decía, le dijo que le trajera todo lo del menú dos veces, y que esa sería la entrada, Alan mientras se deleitaba con su arma solo pidió un vaso con agua, porque hasta eso le saldría caro.

Sin despegar la mirada de su arma, Alan le pregunto a Tara como fue que había conseguido ella sus armas, era su turno de hablar, aunque ella no parecía muy interesada en hablar del tema o estaba distraída, lo cual era raro en ella.

" _Bueno, solo fui a la misión del general, asalté a los bandidos, encontré una caja y hay estaban, Fin."_

" _Vaya, es la mejor historia que me han contado hasta ahora, sin duda alguna una obra maestra, ya enserio para que andes toda sucia y con tu ropa hecha una vagabunda, debiste haber pasado por peores cosas"_

Tara aparto la mirada, estaba dudosa de si contarle o no al respecto de lo que había sucedido, en ese momento llego la mesera con varios otros meseros detrás de ella con carritos de comida, sirviéndole el vaso con agua a Alan, y acomodando los platillos frente a Tara.

" _Aquí tiene señorita, buen provecho"_

Tara observo a la mesera, y al verla sus ojos se expandieron, pelo verde oscuro largo, ojos celestes como el cielo y tez blanca como la nieve, al verla dejaba en claro que le había recordado algo o más bien a alguien, y Alan no pasó desapercibido eso.

La mesera le regalo una sonrisa antes de retirarse, toda la comida estaba servida, desde costillas bañadas en salsa BBQ, hasta pasteles y helados, todo acomodado en los carritos de comida por secciones.

Alan sujeto el menú y se cubrió con él para no mancharse después del atascadero que venía a continuación, sin embargo, todo estaba tranquilo, no había gente gritando ni sorprendida, la única sorprendida era Tara, quien no había tocado ni siquiera la comida, su mirada estaba perdida.

" _¿Y a ti qué diablos te pasa? Normalmente a estas alturas ya estarías haciendo correr a la gente por tu forma de devorar"_

Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta su mirada seguía perdida, era como si su mente se hubiese escapado de su cuerpo y fuera ella un simple cascaron.

" _Bien, entonces ya que no vas a comer, tomare un plato de costillas BBQ"_

" _Eh? Ah si, tómalas"_

" _Sabía que eso te regresaría a la- ¡¿QUE ACABAS DE DECIR?! ¡¿ME PERMITISTE TOMAR UNA?!"_

" _Si, ¿tiene eso algo de malo?"_

" _Bastante, primero me cortarías los dedos y después la mano, antes que darme de tu comida, ¿qué carajos te sucede? Desde que viste a la mesera tu vista ha estado perdida, ¿es por tu arma cierto? Será mejor que escupas todo ahora._

Alan estaba pasando un rato amargo, Tara se comportaba de una manera inusual a lo que él está acostumbrado, todo estaba normal, hasta que ella visualizo a la enfermera, penetrando con su mirada a Tara, ella dejo escapar un pesado suspiro.

" _Bien, te contare, fue después de que nos separamos, estaba cantando mi melodía cuando llegue al bosque y hay todo comenzó"_

 _ **Monte Encantado- Horas Antes.**_

Tara se encontraba puliendo sus dagas mientras cantaba una melodía que ella había inventado, seguía la misión en solitario que el general le había encomendado, aunque ella pensaba que era extraño que le mandase a ese punto, ya que el sendero no tenía un camino, todo estaba cubierto de césped, normalmente abría un camino de tierra que se conectaría.

" _Degollar, Destripar, llego la hora de matar, tus gritos escuchar y a mis oídos deleitar… me pregunto que estaría pensando el general al mandarme a ese lugar, no hay nada es solo árboles y más árboles, quizás estaba borracho"_

De manera súbita, el grito de una mujer se escuchó al lado izquierdo de donde se encontraba Tara, un bosque era lo que rodeaba esa área, lo cual sería complicado para ella ir corriendo.

Tomo algo de impulso y salto hacia las ramas de un árbol brincando de rama en rama siguiendo el grito de auxilio, cuando llego al lugar donde se originó el grito, una persona con una capa negra estaba frente a una joven chica de pelo verde oscuro, tez blanca y ojos de color celeste como el mismo cielo, sus ropas estaban viejas y parcheadas en varios sitios.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, desenfundo sus dagas y salto de la rama del árbol poniéndose entre la joven chica y el entunicado, apuntando con su brazo derecho hacia él.

" _Detente ahora mismo, a menos que quieras descubrir de qué color son tus intestinos y cuanta grasa es la que llevas dentro de tu cuerpo"_

Claramente se veía que no vacilaba, y claro que no lo haría, ella disfrutaba el hacer sufrir a sus enemigos antes de hacerles una cirugía, el entunicado levanto sus manos a la altura de sus hombros moviéndolas como si negara que todo era un malentendido.

" _No, espera, yo no intente hacerle daño, escuche un grito y encontré a esta joven chica, yo soy- "_

" _Un pervertido que se cansó de ser hombre, descuida tengo mucha practica con estas linduras, será rápido e indoloro, pero primero ¡te demostrare como eres por dentro!_ "

Sin perder tiempo, Tara arremetió contra el entunicado clavando sus dos dagas en lo que parecía ser su cuerpo, sin embargo, un estruendoso ruido metálico se hizo presente.

La parte de la túnica donde fue el ataque quedo perforada, pero dentro de ella había un escudo que había bloqueado perfectamente el ataque, Tara se apartó y movió sus muñecas, parecía ser que el impacto le había lastimado.

" _Oye, ¿estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste con ese impacto?"_

" _Interesante, no sabía que debajo de esa túnica tenías un escudo tan duro como para hacer temblar mis manos, creo que me divertiré un rato contigo"_

El entunicado trato de hablar una vez más, pero Tara no dio tiempo, volvió a atacar, pero esta vez sus ataques iban dirigidos a su costado y su cuello, el desconocido no tenía problemas en bloquear todos y cada uno de los veloces ataques de Tara, quien, a simple vista, los ataques negados estaban comenzando a cobrar factura, sus ataques eran más lentos.

" _Si me dejaras hablar, todo sería más sencillo, por favor, no quiero que sigas lastimándote por un malentendido"_

" _Yo creo en lo que veo, esa joven grito y tú estabas aquí, ¿o qué? ¿Me dirás que alguien más estaba, sintió tu presencia y se fue como un cobarde?_

" _Ehh…precisamente eso fue lo que sucedió"_

" _Ja, si claro, ¿y yo soy tan tierna como un algodón de azúcar no? Se acabaron las palabras, mis dagas hablaran por mi ahora"_

Tara ataco una vez más, pero el encapuchado al ver que no creía en su palabra, bajo su escudo y se abrió de manos invitándola a atacar abiertamente, Tara se detuvo centímetros de su cuello extrañada.

" _¿Que sucede? ¿No piensas defenderte? ¿O acaso ya te disté por vencido?"_

" _No veo caso seguir con esto, en vez de estar luchando deberíamos revisar si la joven está bien, pero parece importarte más tener una excusa para asesinar que para proteger, así que, si el asesinarme hará que te concentres en la joven, entonces hazlo convierte tu daga en guadaña y rebana mi cuello con tu frio acero hecho con lo que una vez fue tu alma"_

Tara trato de mover su daga y terminar con su vida, pero algo dentro de ella le daba la razón al encapuchado, ella sentía placer de asesinar a sus enemigos con sus dagas, degollarlos, rebanarlos, destriparlos, todo lo que pudiera hacerse con sus dagas gemelas lo hacía, hasta llego a pensar que paso a formar parte del ejército para disfrutar un banquete interminable de diversión psicópata.

Sin decir palabra, la peli rubia enfundo sus dagas y le dio la espalda al entunicado, se dirigió hacia la joven quien se encontraba escondida detrás del árbol donde aparentemente fue atacada, Tara se acercó y le extendió su mano.

" _Sal de ahí chica, ya paso el peligro"_

" _Creo que aun esta algo traumada por lo sucedido, debí ser más rápido"_

La joven de pelo verde dejo de esconderse detrás del árbol y se acercó a Tara lentamente, no sentía temor ni de ella ni del misterioso entunicado que estaba detrás de ella, era como si pudiera sentir sus intenciones.

" _Bien, ahora cuéntanos ¿qué sucedió? Porque habías gritado, ¿acaso este intento de fantasma trato de acerté algo?_

La chica movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, negando que el no trato de lastimarla, trataba de hablar, pero las palabras no salían de sus labios, era como si no tuviera voz o se la hubieran robado.

" _Parece ser que aún sigue algo conmocionada si no puede hablar"_

" _Bueno entunicado, ¿quién eres? y ¿que viste? Responde antes de que me arrepienta el haberte perdonado la vida._

El misterioso personaje, dejo su rostro al descubierto, era un joven de pelo negro largo, tez blanca y ojos café claro, él se presentó formalmente con un saludo poniendo su mano en su pecho haciendo una reverencia.

" _Me llamo Irvin, soy un caballero templario"_

" _¿Un templario?, que hace Avén mandando a un Templario a monte encantado? Las cosas aquí siguen estables, tenemos todo bajo control y no hay ningún prisionero de máxima prioridad que escoltar hasta la ciudad sacra"_

Templarios de Avén, una secta de caballeros bendecidos y fieles creyentes a su Dios, son los encargados de erradicar al mal y luchar por la justicia de todo el mundo, y a su vez son guerreros experimentados que apoyan en los campos de batalla donde sus aliados tienen casi las esperanzas perdidas, también son escoltas de prisioneros que son considerados un peligro a alta escala.

" _Eh no, no vengo por departe de Avén, soy un guardián, pasaba por aquí cuando escuche el grito de esta joven, me apresure a llegar y cuando llegue, vi lo que parecía ser una persona vistiendo una túnica idéntica a la mía, después de eso desapareció sin dejar rastro, me acerque para comprobar que estuviera a salvo, en ese entonces apareciste tú y me atacaste"_

" _¿Y porque debería creer lo que me estás diciendo? Tú mismo te echaste la soga al cuello al decir que tenía una túnica igual que la tuya, lo que quiere decir que inconscientemente dices que fuiste ¡TÚ! Ahora si prepárate"_

Cuando Tara se preparó para atacar, la joven se puso en medio de su ataque cubriendo a Irvin, ella parecía creer en su palabra, Tara detuvo su ataque que iba dirigido a la boca de su estómago, retiro la daga inmediatamente.

" _Pero ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás loca o qué? Si no me hubiese detenido, ahora mismo estarías muerta"_

" _Parece ser que ella me cree, ¿porque no lo haces tú también? O ¿acaso tu orgullo no te lo permite?_

La mirada de la joven se veía determinada, no tenía miedo a lo que le pudiera pasar, estaba firme en creer en las palabras del joven templario, Tara, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, dejo escapar un pesado suspiro y enfundo sus dagas nuevamente.

" _Si esa loca está bien, entonces no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, al menos así puede estar segura y yo seguir con mi misión"_

Tara puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza dándole la espalda a Irvin y a la chica, en cuanto se retiraba, le detuvo de forma inmediata.

" _Eh, pero yo no puedo cuidarla, tengo que ir a otro sitio en donde muy apenas me podre cuidar yo mismo, llevarla a ella seria problemático"_

" _Uy pues cuanto lo siento, no de verdad que no lo hago, pero ese no es mi problema, y no pienso ser su niñera, ya tengo las manos llenas con un piro maniaco, además- "_

La peli rubia se dio la vuelta y vio únicamente a la chica sola, Irvin había escapado en cuanto ella le había dado la espalda, Tara cerro sus puños apretándolos con fuerza levantando su puño derecho al aire maldiciéndolo por haberle dejado un peso muerto.

" _Estúpido templario, cuando vuelva a verlo, ahora si definitivamente lo rebano como a un pescado, en fin, ¿cómo te llamas y de dónde eres?_

La joven no respondió, solo hizo unas señas con la mano, Tara se pegó con la palma de la mano en su cara ya que había recordado que ella no podía hablar, estaba pensando que había sido peor, el haberlo preguntado o el esperar una respuesta, cualquiera de los casos se sentía como una tonta.

" _No tengo tiempo ni paciencia para esto, si no puedes hablar entonces escribe en la tierra o algo, yo que sé, aprende ventrilocuismo o braille porque así no llegaremos a ningún lado"_

La joven le tomó la palabra a Tara, se agacho y con su mano derecha usando sus dedos, comenzó a escribir en una pequeña zona donde había tierra, Tara estando de brazos cruzados dándole la espalda, estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

La joven le toco el hombro y cuando volteo, le señalo el mensaje que había escrito.

" _Mi nombre es Rena, a decir verdad, no recuerdo muchas cosas después del grito que di, como dijo el joven templario Irvin, alguien con una túnica negra me ataco, fue ahí cuando grite y acto seguido no podía hablar, ni escuchar mis pensamientos usando mi voz, es como si mis cuerdas vocales hubieran sido extraídas de raíz"_

" _Ya veo, así que te llamas Rena, bien yo me llamo Tara y al igual que el cobarde que se fue, soy una guardiana, solo que soy Asesina y adoro las armas de filo."_

La chica le sonrió y acto seguido comenzó a escribir de nuevo, era rápida con las manos para escribir los mensajes, Tara al verla dedujo que no era una chica normal, Rena termino de escribir el mensaje mientras se limpiaba las manos de la tierra que tenía en ellas.

" _Un placer Tara, disculpa si te llego a ser un peso muerto, realmente no quería estorbarle a nadie, si te parece bien seguiré mi camino y tú puedes seguir por el tuyo, de esa forma no seré un lastre que solo te estorbe y haga que pierdas más tiempo del necesario."_

Tara se rasco la cabeza, parece ser que había lastimado los sentimientos de la joven, en parte le daba lo mismo ya que ella tenía razón, le haría perder más tiempo del que ya había perdido, pero, por otra parte, no podía dejarla abandonada a su suerte quien sea que la ataco podría hacerlo de nuevo, y probablemente ese ataque seria el ultimo para ella.

" _No quise hacerte sentir mal, es solo que ya tengo suficiente con cuidar a un loco que tarde o temprano se volara a el mismo con sus experimentos, Ehh esto es demasiado tardado, si tienes algo que decir no puedo pararme cada minuto a que escribas un mensaje y leerlo, mmm… ¡oh ya se!_

La peli rubia, comenzó a revisar unas bolsas que cargaba consigo misma, en ellas guardaba lo que consideraba valioso de los enemigos que asesinaba y venderlos por un precio elevado, de uno de ellos saco lo que parecía ser un collar con forma cuadrada, con una cadena de metal, pero hecho de manera electrónica.

" _¡Aquí esta! Este collar lo conseguí de un científico, no entendí bien lo que hace porque honestamente no puse atención a tanto bla bla, y por ello me robe los planos también, si no tendría pocas ganancias"_

Tara reviso los planos del collar que había encontrado, según decía, el collar se conectaba a las ondas eléctricas neuronales emisoras del cerebro, encriptando y decodificándolas dentro del collar, el cual emitía las palabras de su portador sin necesidad de usar su voz.

" _Cosas científicas, para mi es solo un montón de metal usado, pero si esto evita que nos detengamos cada 5 min como si quisieras ir al baño, entonces úsalo"_

Rena se colocó el collar electrónico, apenas se lo puso una voz femenina comenzó a escucharse, obviamente no era su voz, pero al menos así la comunicación podía ser más rápida que antes.

" _Bien, con eso bastara, ahora sí, debo seguir con mi misión, puedes acompañarme, pero si en un punto te haces un estorbo, ni te molestes en seguirme ¿entendido?_

" _Si, lo entiendo, y ¿hacia dónde iremos?"_

" _A una fortaleza enemiga que se encuentra más adelante"_

" _Fortaleza? Oh ¿te refieres a esa casa metálica gigante? Yo vivo en ella desde hace un tiempo"_

Tara se sorprendió al escuchar eso, por su mente paso la idea de que la fortaleza era un campo de concentración donde los obligaban a hacer labores pesadas, un infierno sobre la tierra, eso explicaría por qué su ropa esta tan desgastada y vieja, debía ser el uniforme que se usaba dentro de ella.

" _Bien, entonces muéstrame el camino más rápido, supongo que no eres un lastre después de todo"_

Rena sonrío al escuchar sus palabras, se sintió feliz al escuchar que podría serle de ayuda y no solo un estorbo en su camino.

Pasaron por el medio del bosque, los rayos de sol atravesaban las hojas y una cálida pero refrescante brisa se podía sentir en ese momento, moviendo el cabello de ambas, el lugar era perfecto para dormir.

Llegaron al final del bosque pasando unos arbustos altos, una pequeña fortaleza estaba detrás de ellos, Rena dijo que era el lugar donde ella vivía, a simple vista la fortaleza parecía estar desecha, la puerta de la entrada estaba oxidada, la vegetación crecía dentro de ella, los muros de piedra estaban a punto de desplomarse, era casi imposible que ella pudiese vivir en un lugar tan lamentable.

" _Y aquí es donde vivo, tal vez no lo parece, pero es un cómodo lugar cuando te acostumbras"_

"… _Imposible, si este es el lugar que yo estaba buscando, está más abandonado que una escuela primaria en vacaciones de verano, ¿porque me habrá enviado el general a este lugar?"_

Mientras Tara analizaba la situación, Rena se encontraba frente un enorme agujero que parecía ser la entrada a lo que era el vestíbulo de la fortaleza, la chica de peli verde llamo a Tara quien fue sacada de sus pensamientos para darse cuenta que se había adelantado sin ella, de forma inmediata se acercó a donde se encontraba Rena.

" _Oye ya que tú has vivido más tiempo aquí, ¿que era este lugar? Parece un campo de concentración más que una fortaleza donde hagan estrategias y eso"_

" _Efectivamente, era un campo de concentración como dices, hace mucho que la guerra había estallado, generales del Imperio Toroto ordenaron crear una fortaleza que actuara como cárcel y campo de prisioneros, y es esta, aquí alojaban a los prisioneros de guerra de más alto rango u prioridad"_

" _Y tu… ¿eres alguna de esas cosas?"_

" _Si te soy honesta…no recuerdo nada sobre mí, salvo mi nombre, de ahí en fuera todo es borroso y confuso, como si hubieran arrancado mis recuerdos de raíz"_

Tara veía a Rena triste, sus palabras eran verídicas no parecía recordar nada sobre su propio pasado y presionarla a recordar no sería de mucha ayuda en esos momentos, aprovechando que aún tenía sus recuerdos de la fortaleza, comenzó a preguntarle antes de que pudiera perder más recuerdos.

" _Alguna vez, usaron el lugar para ¿planificar estrategias? o ¿guardar algún tipo de arma experimental? O algo que se les relacione"_

" _Lo siento… pero yo llegué aquí después de que la guerra se había terminado y dejaron de utilizar la fortaleza, supongo que si había algo debieron haberlo ya sacado o destruido"_

" _Maldición, tienes razón, pero aun así debe haber algo de lo contrario no me habrían mandado, me imagino que conoces el lugar ¿no es verdad?"_

" _Si, lo conozco muy bien, si quieres te doy un recorrido por las instalaciones, pero te advierto cuidado en donde pisas este lugar es muy frágil"_

Cuando entraron al vestíbulo, podía verse el sol traspasarlo, una parte del techo estaba caída, escombros por todo el lugar, muebles viejos y acabados, una escalera hecha de madera que conectaba el vestíbulo con un segundo piso, y dos puertas de madera vieja era lo que Tara alcanzo a visualizar en el primer piso de la fortaleza.

Rena le explico que los altos mandos eran quienes se quedaban en este lugar, sus habitaciones se encontraban en el segundo piso.

" _Interesante, puede que encuentre algo de valor hay arriba, a propósito ¿esas dos puertas conducen a algún lado?_

" _No realmente, una de ellas está cerrada y no he podido abrirla, y la otra solo te lleva al exterior, según parece era donde cosechaban las verduras que comían los oficiales y prisioneros porque había herramientas de agricultura"_

" _Aburrido… en fin, revisare el segundo piso entonces"_

" _Bien, yo iré a la cocina y te traeré un vaso con agua y algo de pan, de seguro tienes hambre después de combatir y caminar Jeje, ya vuelvo"_

Rena subió al segundo piso rápidamente dejando ver que el lugar era seguro, o al menos eso daba aparentar ella, apenas Tara puso un pie sobre la primera escalera, rechino estrepitosamente pareciera que se rompería en cualquier momento.

Cada paso que daba, era el mismo ruido, cuando estuvo a punto de llegar al segundo piso, su pie piso un tablón podrido y su pierna quedo atrapada sobre el escalón, en un intento por liberarse otro escalón donde se apoyaba se rompió nuevamente cayendo sentada bajo las escaleras.

" _Ouch… mi trasero espero no haya quedado hecho pastilla… esto parece ser una habitación secreta, es normal que haya una si los enemigos llegaban a atacar debían tener una ruta de escape secreta, me pregunto si encontrare alguna pista"_

La luz del sol que pasaba a través del techo ilumino la habitación secreta en donde se encontraba Tara, en ella había escrito un mensaje algo corto el cual no comprendió del todo.

 _ **Mensaje:**_ ¿ _Sera acaso que hice mal en aceptar su ayuda? Siento que ya no pertenezco a este mundo, más bien estoy en una página infinita de mi Diario._

" _¿Quién abra escrito algo así? No entiendo lo que quiere decir este mensaje dm"_

Mientras Tara estaba pensando, el grito de Rena volvió a escucharse sacándola de su mente, de forma inmediata dio un salto para salir de la habitación secreta aterrizando en el segundo piso y dirigiéndose hacia donde escucho el grito, cuando llego a la cocina vio cristales tirado bañados en agua, levanto su mirada y vio una silueta negra que salía del otro lado de la habitación.

" _¡Oye ven aquí!"_

Tara corrió siguiendo a la silueta negra por un extenso pasillo que estaba lleno de escombros y viejos muebles, era muy estrecho el lugar, y los escombros apilados no hacían más que estorbar entorpeciendo su persecución.

La silueta negra llevaba a Rena encima de ella, gritaba desesperadamente por auxilio, cuando Tara estuvo a punto de alcanzarla la silueta negra entro en una habitación y cerró la puerta, el grito de Rena pidiendo ayuda de Tara se esfumaba en el aire.

Ella intento abrir la puerta, pero la misma estaba cerrada con llave, la pateo, la golpeo intentando derribar la puerta, sin embargo, nada de eso funciono, aunque el lugar en general parecía desmoronarse, esa puerta parecía intacta, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para ella, no estaba podrida, seguía en perfecto estado en su color blanco.

" _¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! Ahora ¿qué voy a hacer?, este lugar se está derrumbando y ella era la única que sabía los lugares que estaban de pie aun, me da flojera el solo pensar que tendré que revisar cada cuarto" (_ **Ejem Ejem… también debes salvarla** ) _lo se narrador pero enserio te gusta complicarme las cosas"_

Cuando Tara estaba a punto de apartarse de la puerta, se escuchó un sonido de un seguro abriéndose, sujeto el pomo de la puerta y la giro, la puerta estaba abierta.

Cuando entro la habitación parecía pertenecerle a una chica, maquillaje, color rosado, cama cómoda y arreglada, peinador con varios espejos, muñecas, peluches, etc. Tara se sentía asqueada de ver esa habitación, por el simple hecho de verse tan femenina y de una niña mimada, al lado de la cama estaban dos muebles de madera con cajones y lámparas encima de ellos.

La peli rubia se acercó hacia el mueble del lado izquierdo de la cama, abrió el cajón y encontró lo que parecía ser una libreta con una pasta de color rosa, al voltearlo tenia escrito *Diario*.

" _¿Un diario? ¿Qué hace un diario aquí? O más bien, ¿qué hace una habitación de niña en una fortaleza enemiga abandonada y que está a punto de colapsar? Pareciera que este lugar no fue afectado por la guerra, ni por el tiempo tampoco todo está en perfectas condiciones, un momento…el mensaje que estaba bajo las escaleras…página infinita de mi diario…se abra referido ¿a este diario? veré._

Tara se sentó al borde de la cama, la cual la encontró extrañamente cómoda, como si nunca hubiera sido usada en todo ese tiempo, abrió el diario, le faltaban algunas páginas, otras estaban ilegibles, lo vio como una pérdida de tiempo y lanzo el diario mientras se levantaba de la cama para irse, fue entonces que, al estar en la puerta escucho una voz que le decía * _Ayúdame…_ * parecía provenir del interior de la habitación.

Miro a todos lados, sin embargo, no puedo encontrar el origen de la voz, poso su vista sobre el diario el cual estaba abierto de par en par en una página en que sus letras eran legibles, se acercó para recogerlo, en la página había una fecha, el día en que fue escrita esa página.

" _5 de marzo Año 1925… vaya eso fue hace 100 años, con razón la fortaleza esta en esta deplorable y patético estado, veamos que pone…que? No pone nada tampoco, solo la maldita fecha agh estúpido diario solo me haces perder tiempo"_

Cuando estuvo a punto de lanzarlo nuevamente, escucho la misma voz.

 _*¿Quieres saber la verdad? ...yo te la mostrare*_

El diario comenzó a mover sus páginas rápidamente y una luz brillante ilumino la habitación, la peli rubia cubrió sus ojos por el enceguecedor brillo, cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encontraba fuera de la fortaleza, todo parecía diferente, no estaba el bosque, la fortaleza parecía nueva, había varios prisioneros de guerra arando la tierra, rompiendo rocas, lavandería, etc. Todos tenían la misma vestimenta, una camisa blanca con pantalón color caqui con zapatos negros.

A los pocos segundos, se escucharon pasos como si estuvieran marchando, soldados de armadura negra con el rostro descubierto, yelmos de color negro con rojo y cinta roja que tenían sobre su hombro aparecieron frente a Tara, sin embargo, ellos no parecían notar su presencia.

" _El comandante no creerá lo que tenemos, sin duda alguna estará tan complacido que nos dará un ascenso garantizado"_

" _Si, quien iba a pensar que uno de los famosos guardianes ¿se uniría al bando contrario? Esto implica que ganaremos la guerra sin duda alguna"_

Tara intento hablar, sin embargo, sus palabras no salían, se había quedado muda totalmente, atrás de los soldados venia alguien quien al verla, la peli rubia se quedó atónita, si su vista no le engañaba era Rena la que estaba detrás de los soldados, sin embargo su ropa y su mirada eran diferentes, su mirada era hostil, vestía una camisa color roja con una chaqueta que llegaba a mitad de su espalda color café, pantalones de color celeste, tenis de color negro con blanco, y un collar con dos dagas entre cruzadas.

" _Y dinos, ¿porque quisiste unirte a la guerra? ¿No se suponía que ustedes deben traer justicia y paz a este mundo? Creo que estoy mal informado al respecto"_

" _No es de tu incumbencia el conocer el porqué, solo llévame con el comandante y cierra el pico"_

" _Quien te crees tú para hablar- "_

Uno de los soldados estaba a punto de atacar, sin embargo, uno de sus compañeros lo detuvo al instante.

" _Oye ya, relájate, estamos en plena guerra y ya estamos perdiendo varios hombres por la misma, y ahora por un berrinche tuyo ¿perderemos a más? No se te olvide que ella es una asesina, no dudara en degollarte o perforarte si tu arremetes contra ella"_

Tara y el soldado, vieron a Rena quien tenía en su mano una daga de color negro con aura brillante del mismo color lista para atacar, si el soldado hubiera atacado, no solo el si no todo el pelotón hubiera sido asesinado, la peli rubia quedo fascinada con esas dagas, su brillo oscuro era tentador y hermoso.

" _Y-ya veo, bien solo llevémosla ante el comandante y que sea lo que tenga que ser"_

Los soldados comenzaron a caminar nuevamente, Rena los seguía, pero antes de cruzar la puerta dirigió su vista a Tara susurrándole unas palabras después de eso, oscuridad total.

Nuevamente la luz enceguecedora apareció en medio de la oscuridad, esta vez la peli rubia, se encontraba en una oficina parecía pertenecerle a un general, ya que había medallas, condecoraciones, un escritorio y mucho papeleo encima de él, al igual que vinos finos, una chimenea y sillas tapizadas con metal dorado frente al escritorio y detrás una silla más grande.

Uno de los soldados abrió la puerta, y le aviso al general que la guardiana estaba presente, Rena entro a la oficina del general con la misma mirada hostil que al principio.

" _Vaya directo al grano, y no ande con sus hipocresías, que usted no tiene tiempo para decirlas, ni yo paciencia para escucharlas"_

" _Vaya, pero que chica tan dura tenemos aquí, en eso estamos de acuerdo, no nos gusta perder el tiempo, así que seré breve"_

La silla más grande se giró, y un hombre adulto de pelo canoso, con un parche en su ojo de mirada recia, de cuerpo delgado pero que se notaba en forma, con un atuendo negro y varias medallas en él, se dirigió hacia Rena, levantándose de la silla para servirse un poco de vino, ofreciéndole igualmente a la peli verde.

" _¿Gustas un poco de vino señorita? Estoy seguro de que es agotador caminar bastante y no haber bebido siquiera algo fresco"_

" _Escúchame bien ciclope, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, ahora dime para que me quieres aquí"_

" _Pero que modales tan rudos, uno quiere ser un buen anfitrión y lo apuñalan por la espalda ¿no? Jeje"_

" _Me estoy cansando de esto, si no me dices de una maldita vez, juro que te cortare en trozos tan pequeños, que servirás para ser picadillo"_

El general termino de beber la copa de vino que se había servido, se fue de nuevo a su silla con una mirada y expresión arrogante y prepotente, abrió un cajón de su escritorio y saco el mismo diario que Tara había visto antes.

Rena parecía sorprendida al verlo, y su mirada hostil había desaparecido, reflejaba miedo y angustia, como si el diario fuera su debilidad o algo peor.

" _Encontré este pequeño libro muy interesante, no sabía que un guardián sería capaz de hacer semejante atrocidad, pero veo que me equivoque totalmente"_

" _Donde… ¿dónde encontraste eso? ¡RESPONDE!"_

" _¿Que paso con tu hostilidad? ¿Ahora tienes miedo? Entonces es cierto lo que pone aquí, quien porte el diario, tiene control absoluto de ti… ¿no es maravilloso? Ni siquiera tuve que amenazarte, tu misma te auto-apuñalaste"_

" _Yo… yo me había desecho de él, ¿cómo fue que lo encontraste?"_

" _El cómo lo encontré no importa, si no el cómo lo usare, si no querías que tu vida y destino dependieran de un libro, no hubieras hecho ese trato, pero hasta los guardianes puros de corazón, no están libres de la avaricia jajá"_

Tara no comprendía bien lo que sucedía, pero lo que, si estaba segura, es que lo que estaba viendo estaba dentro del mismo diario, una historia narrada en forma de recuerdo.

Después hubo oscuridad nuevamente, una luz se encendió frente a Tara y Rena estaba dándole la espalda a ella, comenzó a hablar como si estuviera escribiendo algo.

" _Entonces, si hago un pacto contigo, ¿me darás el poder para igualar a mis compañeros y ya no quedarme rezagada?"_

* **Susurros***

" _La verdad, es que no estoy muy segura sobre esto, pero, si es la única forma para poder estar con ellos en igualdad, no tengo más remedio que aceptar"_

La luz se apagó y Rena había desaparecido, otra luz de forma rectangular apareció frente a Tara, parecía ser una puerta, ella pensó que era la salida para abandonar ese lugar, se fue acercando a la luz y cuando por fin pudo llegar, un calor inmenso se pudo sentir al otro lado de la misma, salió solo para ver una ciudad completamente destruida y en llamas.

Frente a ella, se encontraba Rena sujetando sus dos dagas oscuras, solo que su ropa, cuerpo y dagas, estaban cubiertas de rojo escarlata, así como el de la sangre, su mirada parecía perdida, como si no creyera lo que estuviese viendo, dejo caer sus dagas y se abrazó a sí misma.

" _Porque… porque pasa esto? ¿Porque me hiciste hacer esto?... ¿por el pacto dices? ¡Esto no era parte de el maldito!... jejeje… jejeje…jajaja… ¡ajajajajajaja!_

Tara se acercó lentamente hacia Rena, cuando puso su mano en el hombro de ella, pensó que sería lo mismo que con el soldado no le pondría atención, sin embargo, al poner su mano, se sentía muy real y en un descuido, Rena se lanzó encima de Tara poniendo sus dagas en su cuello, la mirada perdida de ella había desaparecido, ahora tenía una mirada llena de locura desenfrenada.

" _Sabias que…la curiosidad puede ser letal ¿no? Jejeje… hice un pacto con un demonio y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho jejeje, ya viste mis dagas ¿no? Son preciosas y letales… lástima que no tienes mi diario donde hice el pacto de lo contrario, podrías el usarme a tu voluntad… Jeje ¡MUERE!_

Le peli rubia cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe letal que le proporcionaría ella, pero al abrir sus ojos, se encontraba nuevamente en la habitación acostada sobre la cama con el diario abierto, lo que eran páginas en blanco únicamente con una fecha, ahora tenían palabras redactadas perfectamente legibles.

" _Dios…eso… ¿solo fue un sueño? O ¿acaso el diario me quiso mostrar lo que paso en realidad? Parece ser que ahora hay un escrito en sus páginas, veamos que pone… ¿o no debería?... qué diablos veamos que dice esta cosa._

 _ **Escrito del Diario: 3 de marzo año 1925.**_

 _Tuve que dejar atrás a mis compañeros guardianes, ¿la razón? Deje de ser una guardiana pura de corazón como ellos, y todo fue por mis ansias de poder y no quedarme atrás con ellos, a veces me engañaba a mí misma diciendo que era fuerte e iría mejorando si entrenaba con más añico, pero era una mentira quizás yo ya lo sabía y solo trataba de ignorar la cruda realidad, sea como sea, el daño estaba hecho, destruí una ciudad llena de civiles inocentes, arrebatándole la vida a varios de ellos, sin discriminar genero u edad, en cierto modo sentí el placer de hacerlo, no puedo estar más con ellos así que me iré al bando contrario, quizás pueda ayudarlos pero de otra manera…porque proteger a los indefensos había dejado de ser mi labor._

 _ **5 de marzo año 1925.**_

 _Me fui a Monte Encantado, no por su vegetación u tranquilidad, ese lugar no era para nada tranquilo, una guerra se había desatado entre dos facciones militares, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar a una de las dos, así que de manera temprana me uní a los que se llaman Imperio Toroto, su política era unificar y acabar con las guerras que tomaban vidas inocentes, fue entonces que en cierto modo, esa ideología era la que nosotros los guardianes, perdón los auténticos guardianes querían, unificar a todas las razas y acabar con las guerras, sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque a un grupo de patrulleros que pasaban en ese momento, claro no podía mostrarme débil ante ellos, les dije quién era y que quería, al principio no me creyeron, pero basto con asesinar a unos cuantos soldados Valencianos para demostrar que iba enserio._

 _El cuartel general de ellos era un campo de concentración para prisioneros de guerra, quedaba a algunos kilómetros del lugar, pero ya era de noche y podía presentar una dificultad en caminar para ellos a oscuras con bestias salvajes en las inmediaciones o incluso caer en una emboscada, por mi parte me da lo mismo, pero no puedo dejar que descubran que teniendo este diario pueden manipularme a su antojo, me uní por voluntad propia, no dejare que ellos me den órdenes y me digan que hacer, estoy por encima de todos ellos tanto en inteligencia como tácticas de batalla._

 _ **15 de marzo Año 1925.**_

 _¿Cómo pudo ser? El mismo día que me deshice del diario que me ataba, ese mismo día lo habían encontrado, me asegura de haberlo escondido bien, pero parece ser que no era la única en ese momento, este error me costara y caro, ahora pueden darme ordenes como si de mis jefes se tratasen, solo el general puede hacerlo, me utilizan para robar información del enemigo, pero siendo honesta, no pienso aguantar más este humillante trato, hay algo que el general no sabe o quizá sí, pero no importa tarde o temprano esa rata sucia caerá y yo seré quien le ponga fin a su miseria_

 _ **10 de abril Año 1925.**_

 _Hoy por fin se hizo lo que estuve planeando con mucho esmero, los soldados de la fortaleza han muerto, al igual que el general, y ¿quién les puso fin a sus patéticas vidas? Obvio que yo, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, honestamente fue una sensación excitante el degollarlos y clavar sus dagas en sus cuerpos mientras se desangraban llorando pidiendo clemencia, quizás me volví loca de poder, pero ¿quién no lo haría? Pero ya todo termino para ellos, igualmente extermine a todos los prisioneros de guerra que había en las instalaciones, solo para no perder el ritmo de asesinatos, dejare el diario en estas instalaciones que ahora estarán abandonadas, dudo siquiera que alguien venga a verlas, la habitación de la hija pequeña del general será la indicada, hay el demonio junto conmigo descansara, quizás así pueda detener esta sed de sangre que tanto me carcome por dentro, esta es mi última anotación, si alguien llegase a ver esto ni intente acercarse a mí, o liberarían al demonio que hay en mi interior._

 _Firma Atte. Rena, Ex-Guardiana Asesina._

Tara se dejó caer sobre la cama, dejando a un lado el diario poniendo su brazo sobre su frente tratando de asimilar todo lo que había ella visto y leído en el diario, pero si era la Rena que ella conocía, se veía tan diferente a como se describe ella en el diario, tan inocente e indefensa y se describía así misma como fría y despiadada, había algo que no cuadraba en ello.

Un ruido extraño se escuchó debajo de la cama, sacando a la peli rubia de sus pensamientos, se levantó inmediatamente revisando debajo de la misma, pudo ver lo que parecía ser una oreja metálica, las mismas que se utilizan en las puertas de madera, hizo la cama a un lado y una puerta de madera cerrada estaba debajo de la cama, sin mucho esfuerzo levanto la puerta y un frio aire escapo del lugar, había unas escaleras de metal que se conectaban a la habitación parecía ser que llevaban a unas catacumbas subterráneas.

" _Este lugar…así que también tenían una cámara de torturas e interrogatorios, hm y escondidos en la habitación de una niña, nadie se imaginaria que esto se encuentra en este sitio, muy astuto debo admitirlo"_

Tomando el diario, comenzó a bajar lentamente, el aire podía sentirse frio y desolador, no había nada a su alrededor, un camino estrecho únicamente con tierra y al frente una única puerta de metal, el lugar estaba siendo iluminado con unas lámparas que, al parecer, tenían algo de energía, pero era muy poco ya que estaban a punto de apagarse.

Llego a la puerta y cuando estuvo a punto de poner su mano sobre ella, la misma se abrió por si sola como si estuviera dándole la bienvenida, miro a su alrededor y pudo ver varias celdas con huesos humanos dentro de ellas, algunos estaban colgando del cuello, otros de sus muñecas, algunas ratas roían los huesos, el lugar era una prisión subterránea donde mandaban a quienes se rebelaban o rompían las reglas, los dejaban hay para morir.

" _Vaya sitio, no me equivoque al respecto incluso tenían celdas de confinamiento para aquellos que no seguían las reglas, ¿será que aquí encontrare a Rena? Mmm no hay nada más que celdas y una pared en el fondo, dudo que haya algo más por aquí, es solo una pérdida de tiempo"_

Cuando estuvo a punto de irse, pateo una pequeña piedra que estaba frente a ella la cual impacto sobre la pared que había al final del cuarto, la piedra al chocar, hizo que se escuchara un ruido metálico el cual llamo la atención de Tara.

" _¿Metal? Debe de ser, debe ser una pared falsa"_

Usando sus manos, toco la pared y sintió el nivelado diferente, efectivamente era una pared falsa, comenzó a quitar la tierra que cubría lo metálico que ella escucho, sus manos al igual que sus ropas habían terminado llenas de tierra, pero había valido la pena según ella, ya que había encontrado otra habitación donde probablemente estaría ella.

" _Veamos qué hay detrás de la puerta número dos"_

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación secreta, se podía ver varios instrumentos de tortura, martillos, una chimenea donde probablemente calentaban metal y lo ponían en la piel de los reclusos, e incluso instrumentos muy antiguos para separar los huesos, todo parecía estar muy viejo y sin funcionar en eso, la puerta se cerró sola, poniendo a Tara en alerta desenfundado sus dagas.

" _Jijiji, parece ser que la gatita no aguanto la curiosidad y vino directamente hacia la trampa, que predecible"_

Una voz femenina pero que ella reconocía, se escuchó como eco en la habitación, esa voz era la original de Rena, Tara veía de un lado a otro intentando descubrir de donde venía la voz, en eso alguien con una túnica negra, rápidamente se acercó por enfrente de ella y la ataco, alcanzando a bloquear el ataque con sus dos dagas.

" _Ghhh… ¿quién eres tú? ¿Qué hiciste con Rena?"_

El impacto de las dagas, hizo que revelara la identidad de la persona quien portaba la túnica negra.

" _Ehh…pero ¿es que no me reconoces? Soy yo hijo, había esperado tanto tiempo para hacer mi aparición de nuevo, no sabes lo desesperante que es estar separada mucho tiempo"_

" _¿Qué? Pero ¿cómo? Ah que te refieres con ¿separada?_

" _Demonios… que siempre tienes que hacer ¿miles de preguntas? Bueno ya que no creo que salgas de esta, te lo contare jiji, como abras leído en el diario porque sé que lo hiciste, aquí tu compañera hizo un pacto conmigo, yo le daría el poder que ella quisiera uniendo mi alma con la de sus dagas, pero la muy inocente no leyó las letras pequeñas…una vez firmado el pacto… tomaría posesión yo de su cuerpo y su mente, realmente nunca lo quiso así, por lo que al recuperar parte de su conciencia, inmediatamente fue a ver a un chamán, el maldito nos separó a ella y a mí, pero ella salió perdiendo, me lleve todos sus recuerdos de guardiana, su instinto agresivo y sus habilidades, dejándola como una pobre e inocente niña, fui sellada en una urna pero gracias a un joven, pude ser libre y volver a reunirme con ella, no sé quién era el pero sin duda alguna le debo las gracias, en fin, suficiente parloteo, ¡es hora de salpicar sangre!_

Rena ataco nuevamente a Tara, quien esquivo el ataque con éxito, sin embargo, sintió una herida en su mejilla derecha parecía ser que la daga aun así le hubiese cortado.

" _¿Cómo es posible? Estoy segura de que evadí el ataque"_

" _Y si lo hiciste, pero puedo utilizar el aura de brillo oscuro para hacer crecer el filo de las dagas, lo cual hace que el evadir…sea inútil jiji, vamos diviérteme un poco antes de que te mutile"_

" _Bien, si evadir no sirve supongo que solo tendré que bloquear sus ataques, ¡aquí voy!"_

" _Si, ven a mí, ¡ven aquí!"_

Ambas asesinas intercambiaban filo de sus dagas, aunque parecían estar igualadas en habilidad, Tara llevaba las de perder debido a que las dagas de Rena tenían más fuerza y podían cambiar su tamaño a voluntad de su portadora, las heridas causadas en su cuerpo y brazos eran evidentes de un grave desangrado, estaba jadeando pesadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento.

" _Ah… ah…ah… maldición…no puede ser, no puedo hacerle ningún daño… pareciera que estamos iguales, pero…sus armas son más letales…grrr Ehh…ya casi no puedo moverme…pero…esto no es normal…siento mi cuerpo pesado… ¿Por qué?"_

" _Oh ¿qué pasa? ¿Ya te cansaste? Acaso esas pequeñas heridas superficiales son suficientes para ¿acabar contigo? O será que mis armas, te dejaron… ¿paralizada del miedo? Jiji"_

" _¿parálisis?... quieres decir que…"_

" _Jiji, así es mis armas entre más contacto tengan con el objetivo, envenenan el alma y poco a poco vas perdiendo el control de tu cuerpo, hasta quedar completamente inmóvil, y con las heridas que tienes…ya no tardaras mucho"_

La peli rubia trataba de mover sus brazos y piernas, pero ninguno quería responder apropiadamente, todo su cuerpo se sentía pesado, en cualquier momento ella perdería total sentido de sus extremidades y quedaría a la merced de un ataque final.

" _Estupideces…necesitaras más que esto para que yo caiga, además… aun me deben una cena de lujo y no pienso caer ¡antes de tenerla!_

" _Vaya que, si eres testaruda, pero es lo que me gusta, un animal herido es un animal peligroso jiji"_

Como pudo, Tara movió su mano derecha y clavo su daga en su hombro izquierdo, esto sorprendió a Rena dejándola atónita.

" _Interesante… sabes si quieres suicidarte, el cuello es una buena opción"_

Tara no presto atención a lo que ella le dijo, al hacerse la herida, su cuerpo a excepción de su brazo izquierdo, respondía perfectamente.

" _Ja, parece ser que es cierto, si quieres librarte de una parálisis, solo inflígete un gran dolor, ahora que se cómo funcionan tus dagas, estaré mejor preparada"_

Tomando un pedazo de metal redondo, lo sujeto con su mano izquierda, aunque no podía mover el brazo, su mano podía abrirla y cerrarla normalmente, utilizaría ese metal como un escudo para protegerse de las dagas.

" _Si a ese templario cobarde le funciona, a mí me funcionara mejor, adelante, sigamos"_

" _Jajaja, ¿un metal cualquiera? Sí que está desesperada, pero me encanta ese sabor… ¡adelante!_

Rena arremetió contra Tara, quien dio un giro golpeando el cuerpo de Rena con el metal haciendo que bajara su guardia mientras atacaba con la daga de su mano derecha hiriéndola por primera vez.

" _Agh!... ¡cómo te atreves a lastimarme!"_

" _¿Que paso con tu risa y tu confianza? ¿Acaso basto un solo corte para poder contra ti? Eres solo una habladora"_

" _Grrr… ¡no juegues conmigo maldita!"_

Arremetiendo otra vez contra Tara, los ataques fallaban una y otra vez, dejando su guardia baja, haciendo que Tara la hiriera más y más con cada ataque, Rena parecía estar exhausta ahora, pero Tara no era la excepción, cada impacto rechazado hacia que ella perdiera más sangre, su vista se volvía borrosa y en cualquier momento podía caer.

" _Ehh…es difícil…mantener el metal…con este estado…agh…"_

" _Jejeje, parece ser que ya llegaste a tu limite, descuida por haberme enfrentado tan bien, tendré piedad de ti y te daré una muerte rápida e indolora, ¡hasta nunca!"_

Rena de manera rápida, ataco de frente a Tara queriendo atravesar su corazón con sus dagas, ella levanto la mirada muy borrosa y pensando que era su fin.

En último instante, donde el brillo oscuro de la daga tocaba el pecho de la peli rubia, Rena se había detenido por completo, parecía paralizada, fue entonces que se escuchó una voz masculina al fondo.

" _Uf, esto estuvo cercas, un segundo más y ya no la abrías contado ¿no es así?_

" _Esa voz…estúpido infeliz cobarde…estuviste aquí todo el tiempo disfrutando la vista del combate ¿no es verdad?_

" _No realmente, acabo de llegar y te vi en peligro así que te salvé, es el deber de todo templario el ayudar al indefenso"_

" _Y qué pasa con ella… porque no se mueve o habla…"_

" _Oh, es mi habilidad Prisión de los Herejes, atrapa a quien tenga intenciones oscuras, evitando que se mueva o hable, una habilidad muy útil en estos casos, veo que encontraste el Diario Demoniaco"_

" _¿Diario Demoniaco…? ¡Explícate ahora infeliz!_

" _Uso, que carácter tan poco femenino…el Diario Demoniaco, es un pacto que se hace con un demonio de alto rango, el entrega un diario a quien lo invoca, al escribir una palabra en él, el pacto queda cerrado y el alma del demonio pasa al objeto que tu deseas, sin embargo el precio a pagar es demasiado alto, el demonio devora tu alma para así recuperar la suya y tener tanto tu cuerpo, como dos veces su alma, con el doble de fuerza en otras palabras, te traiciona así como le paso a la chica esta, pero como te abras dado cuenta, ella era una guardiana y su alma es eterna por lo tanto, el demonio no pudo consumirla pero si controlarla"_

" _Entonces… ¿no hay salvación? ¿Se quedará así para siempre?"_

" _Si hay salvación, debes arrancar la página en donde escribió la primera palabra una vez que suceda eso, el demonio se separara de su alma dejando muy débil para seguir combatiendo y pueda yo deshacerme del…pero hay una condición, quien debe arrancar la página…es ella misma"_

" _Eso es imposible…el demonio tomo control total de ella, no hay nada que nosotros o yo pueda hacer"_

" _De hecho…si la hieres con tu arma, una herida mortal, ella recobrara el sentido por un corto lapso de tiempo, unos 10 segundos a lo mucho, suficiente para que arranque la página"_

" _Pero ¿y si muere al instante?"_

" _No morirá por dos razones, una es una guardiana y dos, el demonio no permitiría que eso pasase, así que date prisa, una vez que lo hagas retirare la habilidad y dispondrás de 10 segundos para hacerlo, es tu única oportunidad"_

Tara aun dudosa, miro su daga en la mano derecha ella no quería lastimar a alguien inocente, pero por lo que ella había leído, estaba sufriendo bastante y debía ella quitar ese sufrimiento de su vida y dejar que su alma descansase, cerró los ojos, apretó el mango de su daga y se la clavó en un costado profundamente, Irvin chasqueo los dedos y Rena había vuelto en sí, apretando la herida en su costado Tara estaba a punto de socorrerla.

"¡ _Dame el diario deprisa! Lo escuche todo, por favor hazlo rápido… (No, ¡no te dejare que te separes!) por favor, antes de que sea tarde…"_

Tara saco el diario y se lo dio en las manos a Rena, quien luchaba internamente contra el demonio que la poseía mientras abría el diario y encontraba la página donde había escrito *Deseo Poder* arranco la página de un solo movimiento, dejando escapar un grito desgarrador y un humo negro salía despedido de su cuerpo, una sombra negra de ojos rojos que asemejaba el cuerpo de Rena había salido de su interior.

"¡ _Malditos! Los matare a los tres, ¡LOS MATARE!"_

El demonio ataco a Tara primero, ya que era la más débil en ese momento, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla, el demonio comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, tapando sus orejas, Tara vio a Irvin quien tenía sus manos juntas recitando unas palabras.

" _Porque la paga del pecado es muerte, si confesamos nuestros pecados, él es fiel y justo para perdonar nuestros pecados, y limpiarnos de toda maldad, todos nosotros, como ovejas, nos hemos ido por mal camino, cada cual se apartó por su camino, por lo tanto, como escogido de Dios, santos y amados, de entrañable misericordia, de benignidad, de humildad, de mansedumbre, de paciencia,_ _aunque ande en valle de sombra de muerte, no temeré mal alguno, porque tú estarás conmigo, tu vara y tu cayado me infundirán aliento"_

" _Agh! Silencio… ¡SILENCIO! ¡NO LO SOPORTO!"_

" _Que la luz sagrada purifique tu espíritu, y el martillo de los herejes se cierne sobre ti para condenarte por tus pecados vil demonio, regresa al abismo oscuro de dónde has salido, tu tiempo entre los mortales se ha terminado"_

El demonio se retorcía de desesperación y agonía, mientras Irvin levanto su espada la cual comenzó a emitir un brillo blanco y de la misma salió una bola de luz, parecía ser energía sagrada la cual golpeo al demonio quien gritaba y chillaba agudamente mientras líneas de luz lo atravesaban desde adentro, el demonio dio un último grito para después desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno.

Irvin hizo una señal en forma de cruz y se hinco poniendo su rodilla izquierda en el suelo haciendo una reverencia, acto seguido se levantó y comenzó a recitar otro hechizo, envolviendo a Tara en una cálida y brillante luz, las heridas que tenía ella después de la batalla habían desaparecido.

" _Vaya, no solo haces exorcismos, también puedes curar ¿eh? No eres tan inútil después de todo"_

" _Eh…gracias, supongo…"_

" _Y que sucederá con Rena? Volverá a ser la misma ¿o…?"_

" _Me temo que no, el tiempo de ella debió terminar hace bastante, solo que el demonio la mantenía cautiva aun en este mundo, cuando despierte recordara todo lo que ella hizo, bien mi trabajo aquí término"_

" _Un segundo, ¿qué haces tú aquí por cierto?_

" _Eh…Ehh…había escuchado de un Diario Demoniaco que había por aquí cerca, pero no sabía exactamente donde, así que estuve siguiéndote todo el rato…excepto hace unas horas me quedé dormido bajo un árbol Jeje"_

La peli rubia enojada, sujeto de la camisa a Irvin, cerrando su puño listo para golpearlo, en eso Rena comenzó a despertar y ella al darse cuenta soltó a Irvin dirigiéndose inmediatamente con ella.

" _Rena, ¿estás bien?"_

" _¿Tara? Ehh…mi cabeza me duele… ¿dónde está el demonio?"_

" _Desapareció, fue exterminado por él y- "_

Tara apunto hacia donde se encontraba Irvin, sin embargo, el ya no estaba, se había escapado nuevamente, Tara al darse cuenta volvió a gritar y maldecirlo por haber sido tan cobarde nuevamente y no esperar a recibir el castigo que ella tenía preparado para él.

" _Perdón… he hecho daño a tanta gente… todo por mi deseo de codicia…soy una estúpida…"_

" _No te sientas mal, alguna vez todos somos así, incluso yo, yo soy muy codiciosa cuando se trata de comida, que nadie se acerque a mi territorio o le ¡corto las extremidades!"_

" _Jajá…ya veo… pero, aun así, arrebate la vida de mucha gente inocente…"_

" _Esa no eras tú, era el demonio usando tu cuerpo, así que no tienes nada de que sentirte mal, aunque yo la verdad no hice gran cosa, casi muero de hecho, quien nos salvo fue Irvin, solo que el infeliz escapo de nuevo"_

" _¿Irvin? Te refieres al templario apodado ¿mano derecha de dios?"_

" _No sé si lo apoden así, pero de que es templario lo es, ¿que acaso lo conoces?_

" _Si, obvio, el formaba parte de los primeros guardianes hace 100 años, él y Zaeri eran los más fuertes en aquel entonces, pero es imposible que el siga por aquí, desapareció hace 98 años justo después de que yo abandone el grupo"_

Tara abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar sus palabras, quien había estado con ella tanto en el bosque como hace unos instantes, fue uno de los primeros guardianes, y ahora había hecho acto de presencia nuevamente, aunque no era únicamente con Tara donde había aparecido.

" _Entonces… fuimos rescatadas por un… ¿Ángel?"_

" _Se podría decir que si… agh… me siento débil…pero es normal…el demonio me robo demasiada energía y hace tiempo que yo ya no debería estar aquí… Tara hazme un favor…"_

" _Cualquier cosa, excepto casarme"_

" _Quiero que destruyas el Diario…y te quedes con mis armas, es un regalo para compensarte lo mal que te he hecho pasar todo el rato… por favor promételo"_

" _Bien… lo haré"_

Rena se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, sin embargo, no pudo resistir lo suficiente y cayó de espaldas apoyándose sobre la pared que había detrás de ella.

Tara sujeta su mano cubriéndola con las suyas, ambas cerraron sus ojos y se despidieron, en ese instante Tara dejo de sentir el tacto de la mano de Rena, abrió los ojos y había desaparecido.

La peli rubia dirigió su mirada hacia las dagas que desprendían el aura oscura brillante, las tomo y las guardo en sus fundas que estaban detrás de ella, dio media vuelta para salir de las celdas subterráneas, subió por las escaleras, las mismas que uso para bajar cuando llego a la habitación que estaba intacta, la vio toda diferente, ahora la misma estaba destruida, la cama partida a la mitad, los muebles podridos, el espejo roto, todo estaba fuera de lugar y destruido.

" _Parece ser que, al liberar su alma, todo volvió a la normalidad por aquí…"_

Salió de la habitación, y de un salto bajo al vestíbulo para salir de la fortaleza, una vez afuera, volvió a tomar el diario de Rena, lo abrió por última vez y vio una nueva fecha con un nuevo escrito en el.

 _ **Ultima Nota:**_ _11 de abril Año 2025._

 _Libertad al fin, Gracias Tara e Irvin._

" _Oh bueno, supongo que quedarme con esta única página no estará mal…"_

La peli rubia arranco la página, la doblo y se la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos, acto seguido lanzo el diario por los aires y usando sus nuevas armas, lo corto en miles de pedazos que fueron llevados por el viento, ella vio cómo se los llevaba y escucho un susurro en el mismo.

" _Gracias…"_

" _Ja, gracias a ti por estas hermosas armas, ahora podre mutilar y degollar el doble, ¡que emoción! En fin, es hora de buscar a Alan, quiero presumirle estas nuevas bellezas, se morirá de celos jojoto"_

 _ **Praderas de Oro.**_

" _Y eso es todo lo que sucedió, así fue como conseguí las dagas y por qué al ver a la mesera me sentí algo nostálgica"_

" _Y tu esperas, ¿que yo me crea eso? ¿Dónde está la prueba?"_

Tara se levantó y le puso la hoja que había arrancado del diario en su cara de un golpe, Alan la sujeto y la vio, al verla supo que esa letra no era de Tara, y la hoja parecía algo vieja.

" _Bueno, supongo que esto basta para mí, pero espera… quieres decir que Irvin…tiene más de ¡¿100 años?!"_

" _¿Acaso también le conociste?"_

" _Si, de no haber sido por él, ahora mismo quizás estaría gritando ouch bajo ese arsenal abandonado, es extraño…"_

" _Extraño o no… ya me regreso el hambre así que…a devorar"_

Tara comenzó a comer todo lo que le habían servido sin piedad alguna, salpicando comida de un lado a otro, parecía una bestia que no había comido en mucho tiempo, la gente a su alrededor estaba asustada de ver su forma de comer, en cuanto a Alan, se veía más tranquilo ya que su antigua compañera había vuelto.

Alan vio hacia detrás de Tara, y vio a una chica con la descripción de Tara, la misma le dio una sonrisa y se despidió de ellos mientras se dirigía al bosque caminando.

" _Bien, voy a creer en tu historia, sé que nunca mentirías al respecto y…esa chica te manda saludos"_

La peli rubia volteo hacia atrás pero ya no había nadie, le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Alan por haber interrumpido su comida, todo había terminado bien para ambos, o al menos eso es lo que ellos querían creer, algo más siniestro asechaba desde las sombras, vigilando a todos y cada uno de ellos, esperando el momento para hacer acto de presencia y llevar a cabo su plan, pero ¿quién será?

* * *

 **¡Bueno mi gente, aquí se termina otro capítulo de esta historia complementaria, espero y les guste que la verdad me llevo tiempecito el terminarla ya que no me gustaba como quedaba, pero estoy satisfecho con esta, espero les guste y nos estamos leyendo pronto!**


End file.
